Avatar's Sister
by Sdsdancestar410
Summary: When korra decided to go AWOL after leaving the South Pole, what if she wasn't alone. How would this change things, with the threat of Kovara looming over top of them. Set in Legend of Korra Seasons 4.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hello this is. My first real fanfiction, so do be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Legend of korra, or Inuyasha. That all belongs to viz and Nickelodeon.

Ch 1

"Leave me alone," Korra yelled firing some fire at the vision of her. The people outside the alleyway.

"Do you want me to take you to a doctor," a kind old lady asked gently,

"No, I am fine," Korra said harshly.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes, I am meeting a friend," she said walking away. A figure stood before her, the outline was that of a female.

"You ok Kor?" A sweet female voiced asked.

"Yes," she said stubbornly. The women raised and black eyebrow, and her sapphire said, 'I ain't buying it.'"Fine," she sighed. "I saw her again," she admitted walking besides the female. The female was wearing a blue halter top, and a pair of black slzks. She carried a yellow backpack over her shoulder. Her midnight black hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves.

"Don't worry Korra we can figure this out. After all I promised didn't I?" She beamed happily. Korra smiled back feeling a bit better, and remembering how they met.

Flashback

Korra had just sailed into port and was talking to the shop clerk. When a woman yelled their. Korra stepped in, but got her butt handed to her by the thieves. She sat helplessly as the theaters escape, until they were frozen where they stood.

"You doing ok?" A female voiced asked. Korra looked up and was met with sapphire blue eyes.

"I am fine," she said trying to get up , but failing.

"I beg to differ, here let me help you," the female grinned. She reached into her yellow pouch and pulled out a small pouch she blended the sea water into a small bowl she pulled out. She mixed the owner and the liquid till it reached a greenish color. "Ok where does it hurt the most?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Here," Korra gestured to her side the female blended the liquid onto the area. It glowed like any other healing, but it had a green tint to it. Kora could feel pain disappearing.

"Wow," she gasped as the girl blended the water away and into a water pouch. "Thank you," Korra said getting up feeling good as new.

"No problem, now why is the avatar out here? Shouldn't you be getting better?" The female asked packing her stuff away.

"I needed some space from everyone, and figure some stuff out," Korra explained desiring not to beat around the bush with her,

"Ah I get it, they tiptoed around you like you were glass and not let you do anything," the female smiled pulling on her bag.

"Yeah , how did you?" Korra asked surprised.

"Been there done that," she smiled. Korra looked at the oversized yellow bag and got an idea.

"Hey you wanna travel with me. I could use someone who," Korra trailed off.

"Understands , sure," she smiled beginning to walk with kora. .

"I know you know who I am, but what's your name?" Korra asked as they walked.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Kagome," Kagome smiled.

End of Flashback

That's how the duo began backpacking all over the place, for the past 6 months. Korra probably would of gone insane if it weren't for Kagome. After they met Kagome promised to help her get out of her 'funk, the best way they could. Korra really appreciated and great fun to Kagome. Most people would of taken pity on her or just treat her like a porcelain doll. Not Kagome she treated her like a normal human being, and helped her through everything. Kagome was like a sister to her, and was happy she was there. They were currently following a dog into a swamp.

"Why did you bring us to a swamp?" Korra asked confused.

"Well we won't know by standing around here," Kagome smiled sliding down the hill.

"Hey Gome Wait up," Korra called going after the,. When they finally entered the swamp the dog into a spirit.

"You, your from the tree of time," Korra said shocked. "You should of told me who you were," kora said sounding upset.

"If you'd know, would you of followed me?" It asked sounding like a child.

"It does have a point," Kagome shrugged. Korra merely shoved the water bender gently , causing the female to laugh.

"Well, what am I supposed to find here?" Kora asked the spirit.

"Not what , but whom," the spirit said cryptically, and then flying away.

"No wait," Korra called chasing after it blindly.

"Korra wait," Kagome called chase I g after her. Kagome lost Korra and began trying to find her. She the heard her screaming for help.

"Korra!" Kagome yelled in worry sprinting towards the sound of her distressed sister figure. She found her in a pool of mud passed out , and a short person standing over her. "Hey get away from her," Kagome yelled waterbending the vines to grab the person. They dodged it, and tried to attack her using earthbending. She jumped in the air, manipulating the water to trip up the person. She dodged it and Kagome forward roll and sent ice shards at her. She made an earth wall. Kagome spotted the vines above her. She smirked as she used one hand to send ice at her opiated and bent the vines. She got a hold of her and pulled her off the ground, and made a b-line for kora. "Korra, wake up," she cried shaking her friend. She turned a seething look to the woman hanging in the air. "What did you do?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing I found her like this," the women said sounding annoyed. Kagome read the women's aura and saw no lies. She lowered the women safely to the ground.

"Sorry, " kagome apologized. As she bowed her head in shame.

"No need, I haven't had a good fight in awhile. As for the avatar. Follow me, I live not far from here," the women said stiffly turning around and leaving. Kagome hurriedly moved her backpack to the front of her body and moved kora to her back. She followed the old lady to a cave like area. "Lay her on that slab," the women nodded to a risen piece of earth.

"Thank you," Kagome thanked as she got kora situated. "If there is anything I can do to help you out. Let me know," Kagome smiled rummaging through her bag.

"Well can you make some soup," the old lady said cranky.

"Yes, I can even add some medicinal herbs to relieving any aching and such," Kagome smiled moving over to the fire and beganingto cook. An hour later she gave the old women a serving. She began to eat. She enjoyed it, and it did help relieving some of her aches.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but your blind aren't you?" Kagome asked curiously eating her own serving.

"What gave you that idea" the old women said sarcastically.

"Well, "Kagome shrugged eating her soup.

"Hey you, you never gave me your name," she said taking eating some of her soup.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Kagome," she beamed.

"Well hello Kagome," the old lady nodded. They heard a groan coming from Korra. Kagome hurriedly got up and went to her side.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked helping kora sit up.

"Ugh, Where am I? What happened?" Korra asked groggy rubbing her head.

"We were hoping you'd tell us that," the old woman said with her back turned to Kora. "I found you passed out in the mud,"the old lady said going to get another serving of soup.

"How did you know I was out there?" Korra asked curiously.

"I am pretty tapped into the goings on around here. Now what brought you guys to a swamp?" The old lady asked curiously.

"We were following a spirit and it told me I was supposed to find someone. Is that you?" Korra asked.

"Beats me, but if you avatar senses called you here, you probably should listen to them," the old lady said beginning to eat the new serving.

"Wait you recognize me?" Korra asked standing up looking confused.

"In a manner of speaking. We were good friends in your previous life," the old lady explained. Korra lit a flame in her hand and held it towards the old women. The o,d women turned around smiling.

"I can't be, Toph?" Korra asked bewildered. Kagome's jaw just dropped in shock.

"Nice to see you again twinkle toes," tophchuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hello everyone, i would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest. Now a few quick notes.

I am going to be doing some InuYasha bashing, though I totally heart KagxInu, just what came to mind when writing. Also this will be a MakoxKagome. But that wont happen till later chapters. Thank you everyone again, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 2

"You've gotta help me get into avatar fighting shape," Korra said to Toph as she appeared to be meditating. Meanwhile Kagome was doing some breathing exercises and practicing her waterbending. Korra usually joined her, but not today. She has been asking Toph to help her ,get her avatar mojo back. "I am getting my butt kicked by earthbending losers all over the Earth Kingdom. The world needs me," Korra said the last part sounding vulnerable.

Kagome stopped her practice to look at Korra worriedly. She knew how much Korra wanted to get back in the game and help people. They have talked about it a lot, and what they would do after Korra got her mojo back. Korra wants Kagome to go with her to Republic City. Korra felt like it wouldn't be the same without her sister figure. They may have only known each other for 6 months, but spending every minute of every day together gets you to know someone pretty well. Kagome then returned to her waterbending routine.

"Get over yourself , the world doesn't need you," Toph said all cocky and cranky like. Kagome completely drop the water she was bending.

"What?!" Kagome asked enraged. "You above all people should know how much the world needs the Avatar," Kagome ranted in her anger.

"And while I've been the Avatar. I've stopped a lot of bad people from doing really bad things," Korra said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder to calm her temper. Which can rival a firebenders , and that is saying something.

"When I was chief of police, I worked my butt off, busting criminals. But did that stop crime? Nope. If there is one thing I learned being on the beat, is the names change, but the streets stays the same," Toph explained pouring some tea. Korra and Kagome stared at her wide eyed.

"So your saying everything I've done has been for nothing. Wow, and here I thought Lyn Beifong was grumpy," Korra said to Kagome a bit shocked.

"I am the original Beifong," Toph yelled.

"So your not going to train me?" Korra asked sounding disappointed.

"Well I was going to soak my feet in mud for a few weeks, but if your friend here continues to make me some of that stew. Also I can't stand you being so pathetic, and getting your butt kicked all the I guess, I can help," Toph said sounding resigned to a terrible fate.

"Thank you," Korra said excited going to hug her, but a rock wal blocked making her fall backwards.

"If you want to hug something, hug a tree," she said grumpy. "We've got work to do," she smiled looking pleased. Kagome just looked on, having a feeling this won't be easy.

The duo left the cave as Kagome made herself some tea . She sat down on her knees to meditate and drink her tea. She was sipping her tea finally calm and relax when she heard Korra. She was yelling as she got knocked off her feet again. Kagome sighed and walked outside to see Korra getting her butt handed to her on a silver platter, by Toph. She watched as Korra flew in the air , and face palmed into a pool of water. Kagome winced in pain at the sight of it. Kagome came over , to make sure she was ok.

"Pathetic, of all the Avatars I've trained,, you are by far the worst. I know that is only one other avatar, but still," Toph said pulling off a leech off her elbow.

"You seem to be enjoying throwing her around like a rag doll," Kagome smiled towards the old lady, noticing a pep in her step.

"Yeah, well the swamp benders out here really can't take a punch," Toph grumbled sitting on a tree root.

"So what made you disconnect from the world?" Korra asked curiously standing next to Kagome.

"I am more connected to the world than you ever been. The roots and vines run all over the world. I can see Lyn, and Su. Zaofu, Republic City. I can see everything," Toph said sounding happy. Kagome looked on in wonder and interest. She saw Korra waterbend beside her, prepared to attack Toph. Before she could stop her, a blob of hard mud hit the side her face knocking her over to the side on top of Kagome.

"Your blind compared to me," Toph said grumpily.

"Why me?" Kagome groaned under Korra.

"You were standing next to her," Toph said as if it would explain everything

A few hours later, Korra and Toph came back. Kagome saw Korra looking down and beaten up. While Toph looked beyond pleased and almost giddy.

"That was terrible," Korra groaned.

"Maybe for you , but I had a great time. I never realized how much I missed tormenting the Avatar," Toph said all giddy. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

"You ok Korra?" Kagome asked walking over to Korra.

"She threw me around like a rag doll all day," Korra whined to Kagome. She just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I know, and I am an old lady. Imagine me in my prime, I would of destroyed you," Toph cheered happily. "Kagome, though she can put up a good fight. She actually made me work up a sweet," Toph grinned towards the water bender.

"What?" Korra asked confused.

"When I found you passed out, Kagome came a few seconds later. She thought I attacked you, so to protect you she fought me. It was a pretty good fight, though you weren't going full out. Were you?" Toph asked sounding annoyed.

"Gulitty," Kagome shrugged sheepishly.

"Ugh, I just don't get why I can't get back to my normal self ,"Korra groaned. "I'm a stepslower, I'm tentative, out of sync," she listed. " I just can't get back into the groove," she said sounding annoyed. Kagome place her hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

"Probably carrying around all that metal doesn't help matters much," Toph said beginning to walk back into her makeshift home.

"What metal?" Kagome and Korra asked in sync.

"The little pieces of metal poison stuck in your body," Toph explained. Kagome and Korra's eyes slowly widen in surprise. "Are you telling me you can't feel metal in your own body. Wow you are the worst Avatar ever," Toph said sounding shocked and disappointed.

"I thought Su got it all out,"Korra said sounding shocked.

"My girls didn't pick up metal bending all that well if you ask me," Toph shrugged.

"That's been my problem this entire time," Korra said excited climbing the roots to go meet Toph face to face. "I've gotta get it out , you can get it out can you?" Korra asked excitedly.

" Who do you think your talking to?"Toph asked putting her hand on top of Korra's face and shoveling her away from her . In result Korra fell backwards on top of Kagome ,and then on the ground in a heap. The girls looked to each other and began to laugh happily.

Kagome decided to go practice on her fighting skills. After a while she sensed Korra behind her. She Turned around to see Korra looking depressed as you can get.

"She says I fought her, and I have to bend t out myself. Also that I was brought here cuz I don't want to get better,and go back to being the avatar," She said sounding upset . Kagome went over and gave her a hug.

"Korra don't worry , remember Avatar Ang went through something similar, as did I. You will get through this, and be the Avatar once again," Kagome smiled encouragingly. Korra nodded , knowing Kagome meant it. She was once poisoned as well a long time ago. If she could get through so can she.

A few days went by with Toph doing nothing. Kagome could tell it was driving Korra crazy. Till today she sent her out to pick mushrooms.

"Hopefully this will help," Toph sighed.

"What do you mean?. Kagome asked confused.

" The swamp is alive , it will help Korra to get past what is blocking her from healing," Toph said sitting up from her lying position. " So tell me, why is it that you sympathize with the avatar so much. It seems like you understand her more than you make it out to be," Toph said looking at kagome expectantly.

"How did you?" She asked surprised.

"I may be blind. but I can tell what someone with someone's feeling," she said.

Kagome sighed," When I was younger, I was engaged to a young fire bender named Inuyasha, and my twin sister, Kikyo, was engaged to a man named Naraku. One day I found Inuyasha in a compromising position with my sister. I broke off the engagement right then and there. But Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He tried to make me marry him and force himself on me. But my sister Sango came and got me. We fled to Inuyasha's half brother's mansion. There I was trained in water bending for battling. After awhile Naraku came to take me as collateral, by poisoning me. Sesshomaru, amd Miroku , Sango's fiancé, saved me. But i was in a dark place like Korra. But after awhile I got better, and stronger. When Inuyasha came for me, again. I kicked his butt into the next century. Shortly after I decided to go see the world on my own ,and not see the pity looks around me from the town. Awhile later I met Korra. The rest is history," Kagome explained.

"I am sorry, but for what it's worth you are one strong bender to get through all of that," Toph smiled, liking the water bender more and more. "Well i think I should go get Korra. I will come back and get you when we are done," Toph smiled walking away. Kagome nodded and went to making dinner. It was well past sundown when she heard Korra yelling her name. She ran out to see her, Toph, and three children, on the back of the flying bison .

"Oh come on , you always do the coolest things when I ain't with you,." Kagome jokingly pout. Korra laughed jumping down giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" Kagome asked pulling away.

"For being an awesome friend, and being there for me," Korra smiled slightly crying. "Come on I want you to meet some people," she smiled, dragging over to the three children." Kagome this is Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki. Guys this is my friend Kagome," Korra smiled introducing them.

"Oh your the pretty lady the fish guy said went with Korra," Ikki said happily pointing at kagome. Kagome just looked slightly shocked.

"Uh, ok," kagome smiled.

"Sorry about my sister," Jinora smiled bowing to her. She could feel the spiritual energy coming from her.

"It's no problem ," she smiled shaking her hand side to side, and returning the bow. "Korra told me a lot about you," she smiled kindly.

"I think I am ready to get that poison out" Korra told kagome.

"You can do this Korra," Kagome encouraged her. They all went into the makeshift home. Kagome gave each child a bowl of stew. They thanked her as they eat the stew.

"Alright, I am ready," Korra said facing them.

"I am not bending it out of you. You'll have to do that on your own," Toph said seriously. Korra then began to try bend the metal out of her body.

"Kor breathe," kagome instructed her. Korra breathed in and out. "The fight is over Korra, free yourself from that free," kagome said calmly. Korra did as kagome said and blended the metal out of her system. Toph bent it into a bolder sealing it away.

"Well done Korra," Toph said proud. Korra stood up and her eyes glowed. Kagome beamed and ran over and hugged her.

"You did it," kagome smiled letting her go.

"I feel so much lighter. Thank you so much for helping me. I would like to give you hug if that's ok?" Korra asked Toph.

"Oh alright you earned it," Toph said sounding annoyed kora gave her a big hug of gratitude. Kagome went and grabbed her yellow bag. Taking out some herbal remedies for Toph. She then grabbed Korra's bag.

"Your coming to Republic city with us right?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Sure, your hopeless without me," she teased her friend grateful that Korra still wanted her around. Korra playfully punched her laughing. After saying goodbye to Toph they were off. Korra was just glad she could have her sister with her still.

A/N: Please review! till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hello everyone, i would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 3

"Zaofu, huh?" Kagome asked as she blended water into multiple pouches from the clouds.

"Yeah ,dad said he wanted us to bring you straight back to Republic City," Jinora said unsure.

"If Kuvira is there then I am going there. She needs to know the avatar is back , the world needs to know," Korra said watching the horizon.

"Yes, avatar fight!" Meelo cheered.

"There is not going to be a fight Meelo. I am going to try reason with her. After all she saved my dad, and was head of Su's guard," Korra smiled.

"Uh, no fight! Why did we go looking for you, if your not going to fight ," Meelo yelled enrage.

"The only answer to every problem isn't violence. If anything it should be the last solution," Kagome said wisely tieing the pouches around her waist and her back.

"She is right, " Jinora agreed with Kagome. "I like her," she smiled to Korra.

They flew for hours through the mountains. Kagome pulled out one of Korra's shirts and mending it, to pass time. Ikki came over and asked what she was doing. Kagome explained why she was mending her clothes. Which resulted a sewing lesson.

"I see Zaofu," Meelo cheered looking through his spy glass. "And a whole lot of people," he said sounding nervous. That got Korra and Kagome's attention. They each looked into the spyglass.

"She brought an army? Overkill much?" Kagome asked sounding annoyed.

"I hope we aren't to late," Korra said to the others. They flew over to the metal bubble. They entered an office room, where Su stood looking defeated.

"Korra, " Sueyin said shocked. "Where have you been? We've been so worried," she said sounding relieved.

"Long story, but I am here. And I want to stop Kuvira," Korra said in a serious tone. They walked away to another area. Kagome went back to teaching Ikki how to sew.

"Kagome, I am going to try talk to Kuvira. Will you come with me for support?" She asked kagome.

"Of course Kor," she smiled handing the shirt to Ikki and followed Korra out. They walked towards the camp. Korra ordered to talk to Kuvira.

Baatar came up to greet us. Korra told him , why they were there. "Of course, but only you. Your… friend needs to stay here," he said looking down his nose at her, Kagome gave him a glare that would give the devil shivers. Baatar gulped in fear of that icy glare.

"Listen here," Korra began to say, but stopped. The reason being that kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kor , I'll be here. Yell if ya need me," she beamed to her. "If they hurt you. I will give frostbite in places where they really don't want it. Especially the men," She said glaring at anyone the made eye contact. Everyone took a step back from the icy glare.

"Ok," Korra smiled following Baatar. Kagome just stood there alert, prepared to move at a moments notice. After a little while, Korra came and talked to kagome about the meeting.

"So she is merely trying to unite the earth kingdom? She won't do anything till you talk to Su, to surrender?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. "Korra , I don't like this. I talked to Su's family, they seem pretty level headed. They say Kuvira is a dictator. While Kuvira wants to unite the earth kingdom. It's a lot of He she says , no hard evidence," Kagome said thinking aloud.

"I know, I don't know what to do," Korra sighed.

"Sorry kora, I don't know either. Why not try to talk to Su. See her feelings and we go from there," kagome shrugged.

"Ok," Korra agreed and went off with kagome inside. They looked everywhere for Sueyin.

"Where is she?" Korra asked getting a bit frustrated.

"Hold on Korra," kagome said closing her eyes. Korra watched as she closed her eyes concentrating. She was searching for Sueyin's aura. She pinpoint her leaving the building heading for Kuvira. Kagome's eyes snapped open wide.

"What?" She asked concerned.

"They are heading for Kuvira," kagome said concerned.

"Oh come on!" Korra yelled frustrated. She marched off to find Opal. "Gome where is she?" Korra asked.

"Down the hall , third door on the left," Kagome said in a deadly serious tone.

"Opal," Korra called to opal in the open our yard talking to Jinora. "Where is your mom? We need to stop her," Korra called.

"Stop her? We should be helping her," opal said angry.

"Look Opal, I don't know your family, and everything. But this is not the way, this will only cause more problems,"Kagome said placing her hands on her hips

"By removing a dictator?" She asked enraged.

"Do you honestly think Kuvira doesn't have precautions setup. Your mother is probably not the first person to come up with this plan," Kagome said with an eyebrow raised . At that exact moment Kuvira came on the intercom. Ordering everyone to surrender, because of the non-violence agreement breach. She told them she has Su and her team in custody. Kagome just looked down pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We have to save them," Opal said enraged.

"Look I know how you feel, but Kuvira was just defending herself," Korra said trying to appease the infuriated airbender.

"Besides you took a vow, you can't attack first, " Jinora said.

" I don't care, " she yelled enraged.

" Opal calm down. Look I know how you feel. The feeling of uselessness is awful , but you have got to keep your head," Kagome said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Besides Kuvira was just defending herself," Korra explained.

"Defending herself , she was going to attack our home. I can't believe you won't fight her," Opal cried out in outrage. Kagome's grip got a tad tighter on the airbenders shoulder. Opal turned to look at Kagome. Her look said it all. For her to cool it or she will restrain her.

" Why is that speaker lady disturbing my sleep, " Meelo cried out outrage.

"What are we going to do" Baatar Senior asked concerned.

"Jinora and I will meet Kuvira at dawn," Korra said. Kagome cleared her throat eyeballing the avatar. "Along with kagome," she said hurriedly.

"I will come to," Opal said sounding depressed.

" we want to go to," Ikki said.

"No, I have an mission for you," kagome smiled at the young air bender. Kagome bent to her and whispered something in her ear. " ok?" She asked her happily. She nodded joyously.

"That's settle let's get ready, " Korra said as she walked off. Kagome followed her behind her.

"Korra, are you sure ? You know how hard it was for you to," kagome began to say

" I know , if things start getting bad. I want you to be ready to defend everyone. Ok?" Korra asked concerned. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Later on they stood outside. Korra spoke to Kuvira, while Kagome had her eyes closed feeling everyone's auras. When she spoke of Bolin. She knew she was lying.

"Speak the truth Kuvira , I know your lying about bowling. Where is he?" Kagome demand angered. She hates manipulators like her.

"It is the truth," Kuvira said sounding annoyed.

" No it's not I can see it, so try me again," Kagome said eyes blazing. Korra knew Kagome's skills and glared at Kovara.

"Believe it or not , but it's the truth," Kuvira said angry. She then continued to talk about how she is the great United. Kagome just rolled her eyes and coughed BS, and power hungry , multiple times. Enraging Kuvira to comical levels. Kagome knew her type, and how to get under her skin. She was trained to do so. When she began talking to her soldiers. Kagome completely mocked her. Opal was laughing under breath and seeing Kagome's plan. Korra and kagome shared a look when she went to fight Kuvira. Kagome watched as her sister figure got her butt handed to he. When Korra was trapped in earth and close to passing out. She FINALLY said the magic phrase.

"I tap out, " she whispered before passing out.

Kuvira looked confused until a whip of water tied around her ankle. She went flying and landed onto her back. She looked enraged at the one to dare attack her. Kagome just smirked as her black tresses blew in the wind.

"I tap in, let's go psycho , " She taunted. Kuvira bellowed out enraged. While they fought she got more angered as Kagome was actually getting the upper hand. Kagome flared out her aura signaling Ikki to come get them. When they finally arrived. kagome made sure everyone was on the Biason. Including a struggling Opal.

"Opal RUN!" Su yelled terrified for her only daughter. When she was finally on the Biason Kagome sent Kuvira flying across her army and got on board. They took off in a matter of seconds.

"Korra wake up," Jinora cried.

"Move kid ," Kagome ordered getting her herbs and water our. She mixed a remedy and bent it over Korra healing her.

"Thanks Gome" Korra thanked her weakly.

"No problem Kor," Kagome brand.

A/N : please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hello everyone, i would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 4

" Welcome to Republic city , Kagome," Ikki beamed happily. The whole ride here Kagome taught her how to feel everyone's auras around her, not just spiritual energy. Ikki sat with her focusing on everyone's auras. Kagome explained what each color mean. Ikki was in awe at the colors and their meaning behind them. She could tell if someone was mad, lying, and anything. Though unlike Kagome , she can't do it on que. She has to concentrate really hard. Kagome assured over time she will be able to do it on que. "Oh that's Air Temple island. You get to meet my dad and mom. Dad is going to love you, " Ikki gushed.

"Kagome , what do you think?" Korra ask d leaning beside her friend.

" It's ….. wonderful," she breathed in awe. They came for a landing in the middle of the temple. A polar bear dog came running to greet them.

"Naga," Korra yelled joyously jumping off the biason. Kagome beamed as she watched as everyone besides her and opa; rushed to meet their friends and family. Kagome took her time getting off the biason. She walked towards an older air bender with a funny goatee.

"Oh Tenzin, I want you to meet Kagome. She's helped me a lot these past months," Korra said gesturing to Kagome coming towards them.

"Yeah , Yeah, She also taught me how to feel and see peoples auras ," Ikki squealed happily.

"Your an Airbender?" Tenzin said interested. He assumed she was Airbender, because of those abilities.

"No, Sorry, I am a Waterbender. You must be Tenzin , Korra has told me a lot about you," she beamed, while bowing to him. Tenzin also bowed in greeting.

"She is a wonderful bender, both in fighting and healing." Korra slapped her back hard smiling. "She's like a sister i never had," she said looking Tenzin in the eyes.

"Not to mention her multi berry and nut soup is to die for," Meelo said happily. Tenzin's wife perked at that aspect.

"I will give you the recipe," she smiled as she pulled out a fermice and handing it to the young airbender. He beamed at the smell, and ran off with it into the temple.

"I hate to get to business, but what happen with Kuvira?" Tenzin asked. Their was now a heavy tension in the air.

"She brought her entire army there she capture my parents, and my brothers," Opal said sounding depressed.

"As well as Bolin. We can assume she did something to him or he ran away. When Opal asked about him, her aura was telling me she was lying straight through her teeth," Kagome explained now having an air of coldness and power around her. It actually made everyone around them, minus Kora, not able to look her in the eye.

"That's great, let's add to the list of people I let down. I feel like a failure," Korra said sounding depressed.

"Korra," Kagome said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, no one expects you to do this on your own. It's going to take all of us to defeat Kuvira. We are just happy to have you back," Tenzin smiled.

"Glad to be back," Korra beamed. "Kagome come on I have some old clothes that I never wore , you can borrow," Korra smiled dragging away Kagome behind her.

Awhile later , Kagome was wearing an off the shoulder blue dress that went to her knees. It had a white belt around her waist, a pair of black tights under it, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair was freshly brushed, and fell over her shoulders in waves. They were meeting someone named Asami. From the way Korra gushed about her, Kagome suspected she felt something more than friendship for her.

"I hope, I haven't kept you waiting long," Korra said sounding nervously. Kagome just stood back at let Korra reunite with her old friend.

"Only 3 years," Asami smiled hugging Korra. " it's so good to see you," Asami beamed letting her go and getting a good look at Korra.

"I missed you too," Korra said happily.

"And I am loving the hair," Asami beamed seeing kota's hair cut off.

"Thanks you look snazzy as ever," Korra said sounding nervous. Asami finally noticed Kagome standing patiently with a content smile on her face. Korra followed her line of sight to Kagome. "Oh yeah, assami this is Kagome. She has been traveling with me for the past few months. Kagome you remember me telling you about assami," Korra beamed introducing them.

"Yes, she has told such wonderful things about you It's great to finally meet you," Kagome beamed holding out her hand.

"It's great to meet you too. I hope we can be good friends," she smiled, but seemed a bit on guard.

"Kagome is a wonderful water bender. I can't even count how many times she has saved my butt," Korra gushed. Kagome could see slight sparks of jealousy form in Asami's eyes.

"You're over exaggerating, besides your practically my sister at this point," Kagome beamed as she subtlety told assami that there is absolutely nothing besides platonic love between them. Kagome smiled reassuringly to her as well. That seemed to simmer down her jealousy quite a bit.

"I can't wait to hear all about it. Come on Mako got us a table at the restaurant," Asami beamed kindly to them as she led the to her car.

A few moment later they were walking into this nice restaurant. Kagome fidget with her hair and outfit.

"Am I appropriately dressed for this?" Kagome whispered to the two females.

"Your dressed fine Gome," Korra whispered back rolling her eyes. "Come on I can't wait for you to meet Mako," she said bumping her shoulder. They walked up to Mako, that was leaning against a pole nonchalantly.

"Korra," he called seeing her. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi Mako," Korra beamed going up and hugging him

When they let go Korra completely ignore the dude standing there awkwardly and a bit annoyed. "Mako I want you to meet my friend Kagome. She has been traveling with me for the past couple of months…." Korra's voice trailed off as Mako completely zoned her out. He was busy staring at Kagome as she walked up to him smiling gently. It seemed like they were the only ones in the room, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Mako…..Mako…..MAKO!" Korra yelled into his ear snapping him out of it.

"Huh, oh right, I am Mako, nice to meet you," he said smiling embarrassed at his staring.

"it's so nice to meet you. Korra has told me so much about you," Kagome smiled shaking his hand.

"I hope nothing to bad or embarrassing," Mako joked nervously. Though at that moment the dude finally got fed up and interrupted them.

"Hi Prince Wu , rightful heir to the throne, and this guys boss," Wu said elbowing Mako. "I am sure he has told you so much about me," he said trying to sound charming as he took Korra's hand.

"Nope, not a thing," Korra said sounding a bit afraid and annoyed.

"Then we have so much to talk about," he said putting his arm around her and guiding her into the booth. Asami gestured for Kagome to go in next, but she shook her head and had Asami go in next. Asami smiled warmly to her, realizing Kagome was trying to show her, she had nothing to worry about. Kagome went in next with Mako beside her.

"I thought you said it was just going to be the three of us, no offense Kagome," Asami whispered to mako.

"None taking. I was a bit of a surprise," Kagome smiled.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't ditch him. But he promised he would be on his best behavior," he whispered back.

"Can you go into the avatar state, I want to see your eyes glow," Wu said getting into Korra's face.

"What? No," Korra denied a bit shocked.

"You know for someone , who is supposed to be king. Your quite rude," Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Wu asked a bit shocked that someone called him out.

"Well I would think someone as the heir to the grand earth kingdom would be at least well versed in some form of manners. Such as asking the Avatar to go into the Avatar state just to see her eyes glow, is rude, childish, and not befitting of a future king. So I would such you to refrain from speaking in such a way, as to prevent you from looking more childish," Kagome said holding a cold stare at him and not breaking eye contact the whole time. Wu quickly shut up and began to drink his drink, as he pouted from being properly scolded.

"Oh my…. Where have you been my whole life?" Mako asked as he quickly grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned her to looked at her eyes in a manner of awe and wonder. He couldn't look away from those sapphire blue eyes, that reminded him of the ocean.

"Uhh," Kagome said a bit confused and loss for words.

"Can you go into the Avatar State? I was kind of worried, when you told me you couldn't,"Asami said attempting to rescue Kagome.

"Wait, when did she told you she couldn't?" Mako asked letting Kagome go and looking at the other two.

"Uh, I wrote Asami while i was away. I didn't want her to tell you. Sorry," Korra said sheepishly and a bit ashamed.

"Why didn't you write to me , or Bolin?" Mako asked sounding a bit upset

"I didn't know what to say," Korra said bowing her head a bit. Kagome looked on in sadness and pity.

"Hello would've been nice," he said sounding mad. Kagome decided a distraction was in order. She bent a drop of Korra's drink, and splashed her in the face. Korra looked up with a shocked look on her face. Then her mischievous side came out. She grinned promising payback. Though it did seem to cheer her up a bit.

"Well, that's all in the past. So tell us a bit of what's happened. I mean , I am sort of new to the whole city thing. Besides I am sure Korra would love to hear what she's missed while she was away," Kagome beamed trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I have some big news. I went to see my father today. He's been writing me letters, and i just wanted it to stop," Asami said bowing her head a bit. Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort and support. Asami glanced over and smiled in gratitude.

"Are you sure you can trust him? He has manipulated you before," Korra said sounding concerned. Kagome merely pinched the bridge of her nose as the fireworks exploded in front of her.

"As much as i am enjoying this little catch up session. My royal blatter is about to explode," Wu said getting up. "Come on Mako. I need you to stand guard ," he said expectantly.

"Go by yourself. I don't need to stand guard while you empty your royal blatter," Mako said sounding annoyed. The prince walked off looking like a kicked puppy.

"Do you always go to the bathroom with him?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow. Mako tried to explain, but gave up.

"Anyway, so Kagome, how is it you saved Korra's butt?" Asami asked smiling to her. Kagome beamed as Korra and her began to talk about their adventures together.

"I may have met the Prince today, but does he usually take this long in the bathroom?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking him so long. He's not one to miss lunch. I will go check on him," Mako said getting up to check the bathroom. Korra, Asami, and Kagome glanced to each other all agreeing to fallow. They stood out the bathroom waiting. Korra looked over to a laundry carrier and got an idea.

"Hey I will be right back," Korra said taping Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shared a look with her and nodded.

"Asami, get Mako," Kagome told her following Korra. She came to her as she was slammed into the ceiling.

"Korra" Kagome called worried.

"They got Wu! Get the car , I am going after them," Korra exclaimed going off after the car . Mako grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her with them into Asami's car. Kagome grabed her water sacks from the back seat, and strapped them on. they pulled around the building. Korra leapt into the car and sat next to Kagome. They chased the car, till a wall of earth blocked their path.

"We're losing them," Korra yelled over the wind.

"Hang a right on the next block, we can cut them off on Seventh," Mako instructed. Though Asami just completely ignored him.

"You missed the turn!what are you doing?" Mako asked angry and exasperated.

"I know these streets better than you. I built some of them," Asami yelled over the wind. Mako merely slouched and pinched the bridge of his nose. They kept racing through the streets. Korra and Kagome looked over the wall of the bridge they were driving on, and spotted the truck. Korra got up and Kagome grabbed her around the neck.

"What are you 2 doing sit down," Mako ordered seeing the two women. Korra jumped off the bridge using her airbending and Kagome holding on for dear life. They landed on the back of the truck. Kora metaled bend the roof open. They saw only one man in the truck.

"Where is he?" Korra asked glaring at him. They jumped into the truck. Korra air bent him out of the driver's seat. Then Kagome went up and slammed her foot on the brake. They got out of the car, Korra holding the guy by his collar. Kagome went up, and hit a few pressure points. It blocked his bending for a good hour. They should not get any bending trouble from him.

"Wu's not here. This guy was the only one in the truck," Korra told a raging mako.

"I blocked his bending for the time being. So he won't give you any trouble," Kagome told them. Mako grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the truck.

"Where's the Prince?" he demanded.

"Halfway to Kuvira by now," he said smirking madly. Kagome's eyes darkened. Mako just slammed him into the truck again. "All hail the great uniter," he said smirking more .

"They must've moved Wu to a different vehicle when we lost sight of them," Asami said as the police car showed up. Mako merely threw him into the back of the car, and talked to the driver.

"Kagome can you find him?" Korra asked her curiously. Kagome merely closed her eyes and concentrate. She could feel the princes arua, but because he was so far away from her and the vast amount of other auras, she couldn't pinpoint him.

Kagome gasped for air, "Sorry he is to far away from my range, and he is moving to fast," Kagome told her. They completely ignored the other two talking behind her.

"But you got his aura?" Korra asked. Kagome nodded and followed her to a vine. Korra grabbed her hand, and Kagome closed her eyes concentrating merely on the princes auram as Korra touched the vines. They both saw Wu heading for a train station.

"They are taking Wu to the train station," Korra called letting go of kagome.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Asami asked confused.

"We will explain on the way. We need to hurry," Kagome yelled as she and Korra leapt into the car. The others followed suit and leapt into the car.

"So, how did you learn that thing with the spirit vines, and why did you take Kagome's hand?" Mako asked looking to the duo in the back seat.

"I learned to connect to people's energy through the vines. Which was amplified by Kagome's ability to sense, and see auras on que," Korra explained.

"Wow who taught you all that?" Asami asked impressed.

"My grandmother taught me to sense auras and see them on que," Kagome shrugged.

"Lyn's mom taught me,"Korra said in a deadpan tone. The others, beside Kagome, looked in shock."Yeah , we found her in the swamp. That place is one giant spirit wild," Korra explained smiling fondly.

"You met Toph! What was she like?" Asami asked impressed and amazed.

"Cranky, grumpy, more miserable version of Lyn," Korra shrugged.

"Is that even possible?" Mako asked.

"You'd be surprise," she smiled fondly. They finally pulled up to the train station. They lept out of the car and ran inside. Kagome's mouth dropped at the sight of the station.

"Which car is he in? " Mako asked them

"I don't know,"Korra whined. Kagome had her eyes closed and was searching for him.

"He is here, but there is way to many auras for me to fully track him. His aura is weak, meaning he is drugged and/or asleep, and since I am not intuned with his aura yet," Kagome told, and making eye contact with Korra.

"Let's split up and start looking," Mako said. Korra and Asami went one way. Kagome followed Mako, she figured it be easier to sense Wu if they split up to cover more ground. Mako was searching trains while Kagome was concentrating. After a moment she gasped, as she finally pinpointed his location.

"He's on that train," Kagome called running to the train. She heard Korra yell the same time as she did. They all jumped onto the departing train. They began to search the train.

"How do you know he is on this train?"

Mako asked Korra. Kagome was leading the line following a much stronger aura.

"I don't know I had a feeling," Korra explained.

"Oh and I am to just trust your avatar feelings?" Mako asked all snarky.

"You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the prince like your supposed to," Korra stopped to yell in his face. "Besides Kagome sees his arua here," Korra explained marching behind the other two females, Mako following behind her.

"So it's my fault Wu disappeared," Mako yelled as they entered the baggage car.

"Well it certainly not mine," Korra yelled back.

"Will you both shut up for a second," Kagome yelled enraged. Korra and Mako quickly shut seeing that boiling and annoyed look on Kagome's face. "Now that your done bickering like children. Found him," Kagome said pointing to a moving trunk. Mako went over and unlocked it. Wu bursted out , freaking out. Mako had to calm him down a bit. Kora and Kagome heard two people coming their way. Kagome could feel they were trouble. She turned around and water wiped a piece of metal away from them. Korra then metal bend the other plates sent their way. Finally knocking the man and women out. The others noticed the other people coming at them. Korra metal bent the door shut.

"Korra an exit please," Kagome asked sweetly pointing up. Korra smirked and metal bend the roof open. "Ok everyone out," Kagome ordered..

"Are you crazy? I ain't going up there," wu protested. Kagome and Korra both gave him the same look of,'you wanna bet'. Korra air bent him up first. She smirked as she helped the others out. They proceed to jump the cars on the roof. Until the others caught up. A metal bender used a cord to trip up Mako. Kagome proceed to use her water wip tp block the one coming for her, and to break the around mako's ankle. Mako got up and used fire bending on the two other benders. They then proceeded to rise the cart roof to trap them. Kagome saw the others side doing the same.

"Korra we need a leap of faith," she called. Korra smiled rounding them up and airbending them off the bridge. They all lay on the ground. Makko went over to wu to help him up,tough all he wanted was to help Kagome.

"Thank you , thank you, you are definitely getting a raise buddy," Wu cheered hugging him.

"Actually you have Korra and Kagome to thank for that. We would've never of found you without them," Mako said gesturing to the two women.

"I owe you my life Avatar, and Lady Kagome," wu bowed to them."How could I possibly repay yo? Oh I know how about a night in the town?" He asked holding Korra's hand,

"Really? Your asking me out, now?"Korra asked annoyed.

"So i put you down for a maybe,"he said sheepishly.

"How about a never," she said in a deadpan tone. Wu then turned to Kagome trying to look charming. Kagome glared at him, knowing where he is about to ask her.

"Don't even think about it," she said in a deadly serious tone. She stepped back as Korra talked to her friends. they went in for a group hug. Wu tried to enter the hug but Korra stopped him. Kagome just slightly giggle at the sight of it.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Kagome asked pointing her thumb at wu as she walked up to the group.

"Gome is right, it's too dangerous to take him to the hotel," Korra agreed nodding with Kagome.

"Woo, your telling me, I need a cushy safe house somewhere," Wu exclaimed dramatically.

"I think, I know the place," Mako smiled knowingly to Korra, Asami ,and Kagome.

"That's great then…. Llets…." Kagome drawled out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She collapsed as her eyes closed. She would of hit the floor if Mako hadn't swooped in and caught her.

"Kagome, Kagome, say something," Mako yelled shaking her shoulder. Hoping to wake her. " Korra what's wrong with her?" Mako asked worried.

Korra grabed Kagome's hand and felt herenergy. She could feel it strained and weak.

"Her spiritual powers are weak. She has never been exposed to the many auras at the same time before, and to do it multiple times. It drained her energy," Korra sighed squeezing the hand she was holding. "She will be up in an hour or 2," Korra sighed letting her hand go and standing.

"Ok then let's go," Mako said picking Kagome up, bridal style. Korra eyeballed mako as he moved some hair from Kagome's face. She looked at the look of awe on his face. Her eyes widened at seeing her Ex and best friend began to fall for her sister figure. They began to hike it back to republic city, Korra pulled Asami back and out of the males ear shot.

"Asami, I think Mako is falling for Kagome," she whispered looking at the backside of said firebender.

"Oh good you noticed it too," assami smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. "So how do you feel about it?" Asami asked fishing out Korra's feelings on it.

"In all honesty, I don't know. I am happy Mako has found someone great as Kagome," Korra smiled fondly.

"But?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But Kagome has been through so much, and i don't want her to get hurt again," Korra sighed feeling torn. "Asami she is the sister I always wanted, and that protective instinct is in full force," Korra explained. Asami nodded along with her appease with the answer.

"Well , all I got to say is that you just need to be there for her. If she falls for mako and gets together with him, then great," Asami smiled. "You just need to ensure that you don't have any negative feelings towards her if she does date him. Kagome pegs me as the type to bury her feelings if it's for the sake of a friend's happiness," Asami smiled watching Korra try to figure this out.

"But if he hurts her, I am going to water slap him so hard, he will be knocked into next month," Korra growled angrily.

"I would be worried if you didn't, " Asami smiled.

As they smiled to each other knowingly. After a while later Kagome began to stir awake.

"Kagome, " Mako called quietly.

"Huh, what happened?" Kagome asked waking up a bit, but not fully awake. She just barely recognized Mako through her foggy mind.

"You passed out from being over exposed to other people's auras," mako explained. "Why did you do that? If you knew that this would happen?" Mako asked seeing Kagome waking fully up, and having a knowing look.

"We needed to find the Prince," she said looking at her hands. She then realized that Mako was carrying her in his arms. "Uh… Thank you Mako for carrying me, but I am fine now. So you can put me down," Kagome stuttered blushing madly.

"Oh yeah," Mako said sounding awkward. He let her back onto her feet.

Korra and Asami watched the interaction and giggled at the interaction. Korra ran up and gave Kagome a hug.

"You ok?" Korra asked pulling back.

"Yes," Kagome smiled at her.

Asami came up and gave her hug as well, and whispered, "I approve of you and Mako." Kagome just looked at her shocked and with a fiery red face. Wu went up to give her hug but she put her hand out to prevent it.

"Lets keep going we have a lot of ground to cover," Korra called a the continued to hike to republic city.

Awhile later, the group found themselves outside of a large mansion.

"Wow, nice digs Mako. You didn't tell me you came from money," Wu said smiling in a mischievous way.

"I don't,it's Asami's place. Asami was nice enough to let my family stay here after escaping from Ba Se Sang," Mako explained as a old lady opened the door.

"Oh Mako, so good to see you," the old lady said but trailed off.

"Hi Grandma, this is Prince wu . he needs to stay with you and the family for a couple days," Mako explained. Though it was obvious she wasn't listening. Kora and Kagome had a single eyebrow raised at the scene unfolding before them. When Wu kissed Mako's grandma's hand and she fainted Kagome began to giggle as Wu ran off looking for a restroom.

"What's so funny?" Mako asked as he handed his grandmother to his cousins.

"Watching that all play out, and with knowledge that Wu thinks he is such a ladies man. Then your grandma straight up swooned. It seems the only charm the prince has over the ladies is the elderly," Kagome giggled the whole time. Mako merely smiled softly at the sight of kagome giggling and couldn't help but think her giggle sounds like twinkling bells.

Korra and Asami shared a knowing look at the interaction.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review , and a special shout out to Frog. Thank you for your review ! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hello everyone, i would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 5

"Korra, " Kagome sighed looking at Korra watching the sunset.

"Kagome," Asami called. Kagome turned her head to see Asami walking up to her.

"Hey Asami," she smiled as Asami looked at Korra.

"How long has she been up there?" she asked concerned.

"For hours," Kagome sighed as she held a steaming cup of tea. "Here," she smiled handing the cup to Asami. Asami took it looking confused. "Its her favorite blend. Take it to her, just tell her it's Kagome's special," she smirked. Asami glanced at the tea. She looked up at Kagome beaming. She turned to Korra and went up to her . Kagome sighed as she watched the duo interact together. Tenzin came up beside her and saw Korra and Asami. Tenzin continued going up to the duo upagead. Kagome just watched, thinking that Korra needed this. After awhile Korra then looked back at her , she beamed looking like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She ran over and tackled Kagome into a hug.

"You ok Kor?" kagome asked confused and a bit happy.

"I am great, Thank you," Korra whispered. She knew Kagome sent Asami. To talk to her did help a lot.

"You don't have to thank me. You know i will be there for you no matter what," Kagome beamed happily.

"I know, but I feel like I need to. Also if you want to date Mako. Its fine," Korra smiled. Kagome's face exploded into a strawberry red.

"What…. No ! That's impossible," she babbled embarrassed.

Korra pulled away smiling at a flustered Kagome. "Gome, I know you think he's cute. Also you haven't dated anyone since Inuyasha. Though if you do get together with him. Its ok, as Mako's friend, you will be great for him. As your friend, he hurts you, I am going to kill him," Korra smiled, though deadly serious. Kagome just laughed at her friends antics. It was true Kagome did find Mako attractive, smart, nice, passionate, and overall a great guy. But she didn't know what to do.

"Thank you Kor," Kagome beamed.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hello everyone, i would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 6

Kagome was walking to Mako's family home. She was here to deliver a batch of her Leaky Nut cookies, and her homemade tea. Korra told her, that Mako wanted to try some. Kagome knocked on the door, and stood there nervously. The door opened to Mako's Grandma.

"Hello ma'am, I am here to see Mako," Kagome bowed politely. She looked Kagome over and beamed at her.

"Hello dear, it is wonderful to see you again. One moment please," she smiled kindly. "MAKO, THE PRETTY WATERBENDER IS HERE TO SEE YOU," she yelled behind her. Kagome's face erupted into a shade of red.

Mako came into the foyer buttoning up his jacket. "Grandma, what are you yelling abou…..t," Mako began to ask , but when he spotted Kagome his voice wavered. "Kagome, hey, what are you doing here?" Mako asked quickly cleaning up his appearance.

"Kor told me you wanted to try my Leaky Nut cookies and tea," Kagome said nervously, yet happily. Mako looked down seeing her carry a bag in front her.

"Oh, oh, " he exclaimed realizing what Korra was doing. "Yes, of course. She told me they were to die for, " he smiled coming to the door way smiling at her. Mako's grandma watched the interaction with a frown. She knew that her grandson liked this young lady.

She slapped his shoulder and Mako looked at her confused. "Invite the lovely lady in Mako," she scolded him.

"Oh right would you like to come in?" Mako asked Kagome nervously.

"I don't want to oppose," Kagome said shyly.

"Nonsense, come on in dear," Grandma said happily.

"Ok ," Kagome smiled kindly walking in with her bundle. " Hello ma'am, my name is Kagome," she bowed to the older women.

"Hello dear, just call me Grandma," she smiled kindly to Kagome. "Well I have chores to do, Mako," she smiled to her grandson. She pulled his ear to her level. "Don't screw this one up," she whispered menacingly . Mako looked after his retreating grandma, in shock.

"Uh, sorry for dropping in like this," Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh no , it's no problem at all," he smiled. "Come on we can take this to the kitchen," he smiled. She nodded following him to the kitchen. She went to the counter and took out her cookies and tea. She bent the water into a pot and poured the tea powder into the water. She went to the stove to heat it up.

"Hold on Kagome, I will heat it up," he said kindly. He walked over to her and took the tea pot. He lit his fist into flames and heating up the tea to boiling.

"Thank you," she smiled kindly, blushing slightly.

"No prob," he said smiling kindly to her. Then he realized how close they were to each other. He blushed slightly as well, handing her the tea pot. She nodded and took it to the counter and pulled out 2 tea cups , and poured the tea into them. Mako went over and took a Leaky Nut cookie. His eyes widen in shock and delight. The cookie was warm, and soft, it was fantastic. He reached over and took a tea cup and siped the tea. It was both sweet and bitter, but what was the best about it, it seemed to of renewed his energy. He looked up to see Kagome , grabbing a plate from a cabinet, and placing the cookies onto them. He couldn't help but picture her in an apron making breakfast. Him walking in and kissing her on the cheek good morning and having a glass of her tea. Before he went to work, and having her kiss him goodbye and wishing him a good day at work.

While he was having his fantasy, he didn't notice Wu coming in , eyeballing the cookies. He swooped in and snagged one. He ate one and swooned over the taste.

"Wow, Thank you Kagome. These are great," Wu said going over taking Kagome's hands into his. "I would love it if it was you that bake me treats for me everyday," he said trying to sound charming.

"Uh , no thanks. But thank you for the compliment," she smiled awkwardly. That seemed to snap Mako out of his fantasy life he wanted with kagome. He eyeballed his charge menacingly.

"Wu, what do want?" Mako asked giving him a annoyed look.

"Oh yeah, Mako come on we need to go to City Hall," he said all annoyingly.

"Why?" he and Kagome asked in unison.

"Something about Kuvira," he shrugged. "So, chop chop," he clapped his hands at him. He took Kagome's hand to try and kiss it, but she pulled free before he could. He shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"He is something," she shrugged looking at Mako , going to look through the cabinets, looking for something.

"Yeah, something real annoying," he groaned hitting his head onto the counter.

"Oh don't worry, he maybe an idiot, but he could be great if given the right push," she smiled grabbing a fernis . she began to pour the tea into the cup, and closing the lid.

"Yeah a push into the next century," he groaned. She put the metal cup in front of him. He looked up to see the fernes, and a smiling at kagome.

"That's true, but hey who knows. Till then, here is some of my tea to help keep your energy up," she smiled kindly. He beamed looking up at her and taking the fernes from her. "If you don't mind if I tag along," she smiled wrapping some cookies into a piece of cloth. Mako smiled and nodded with her, he stole a cookie from the ones left out.

"Mako," she scolded him lightly, he just smiled cheekily. She rolled her eyes, and went to leave the kitchen, with him following behind her. Unknown to them , mako's grandma, , were listening in to the interaction.

She went over to the counter and cleaned up the cups, noticing. Kagome's had poured a third cup. She took the cup and siped the tea. Her eyes widened at the great taste, and how it seemed to nullify her aches, and restored some energy. She beamed, and took a cookie, to try, and fell in love with them. At that moment it became her mission to have her grandson, marry that beautieful waterbender.

Awhile later

Kagome was sitting on the staircase out of City Hall eating one of her cookies, and concentrating on the auras around her. She has been gradually getting used to the major amounts of auras around her. For the couple of weeks she has been training Ikki in sensing auras. She has been improving immensely. She now could call it on que, but only for a few minutes, and close vacenting. Ikki, has been using it around the temple. Though Tenzin was happy about his daughter obtaining her own power, but sucked when she used it to mess around the temple. Ikki apparently been testing her new ability all the time. At dinner she would describe all the colors of everyone's auras. So far, she can tell the different benders, and non benders differences. Also what element the bend,and some emotions. She also could tell a human aura, from an animals arua. Kagome was very proud of her student, and couldn't wait to see her excel in her training. Kagome then felt Korra and opals auras approaching her. She got up and met her friend halfway up the steps.

"Korra?" Kagome asked as Korra marched up the steps. Kagome merely followed after her.. She slammed the doors opened.

"President Ryko, sorry to interrupt, but. What is going on here?" Korra asked seeing the meeting happening.

"Oh hey avatar Korra, just kicking it back world leader style. Trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira," Wu said sounding like he was trying to be cool. "For the record , I told Ryko we should of invited you," he said looking at the President.

"You invited him and not me?" Korra asked sounding hurt and annoyed.

"Please Korra, it's nothing personal," Tenzin said trying to pacify her temper. "We just thought it was a bit too soon to bring you back," he said sounding at least a bit guilty.

"I shall repeat what she said, you invited him and not her?" Kagome asked mirroring Korra's tone. "How does she not take that personally?" Kagome asked enraged.

"Korra , Girl, we are in the middle of a meeting we can't have people barge in here whenever they want," the president said annoyed eyeballing Kagome. Who was about to give this President a price of her mind.

"Girl," She growled silently. Then a pair of men came barging in.

"Goys!," the younger one yelled . "Oh good your here," he said out of breath.

"Bolin?" Mako, Korra, and Opal asked in unison. Kagome just stood between Korra and Mako confused.

"What are you doing here? Guards remove these traitors," the president yelled. The Bolin started yelling as they began to drag him and the other off. They didn't stop till he yelled about having some info.

This was followed by Bolin making some noises, until the older gent men stepped in,

"It's a super weapon, like a regular weapon but only super," he said dramatically.

"Let me guess it has something to do with spirit vines," Korra said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The guy asked curiously.

"I had a vision of Kuvira taking spirit vines from the swamp," Korra explained looking at the leader heads.

"If she learns how to harness their power, then we are all doomed," the dude exclaimed. This sparked a debate among the world leaders . It came to the fortifying their borders, as the all left Kagome stopped Opal.

"Hey don't be to hard on him , remember Kuvira was lying," she reminded the young air bender. She nodded in agreement. Mako walked up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and nodded in agreement of his look of concern.

She followed after them to see Bolin leaning against a pillar.

"Bolin , I am so glad your back," Mako called walking up to him with Kagome beside him. " I was really worried about you," he said concerned hugging him.

"We all were," Korra sighed hugging him as well. Bolin smiled happily and content.

"Thanks you guys," he said solemnly. "Mako, I am sorry on how we left things. I am such an idiot, you tried to warn me about Kuvira, but I ran off like an idiot anyway. You were right , and I was an idiot," he said guilty. "I hope to earn your trust again," he sighed guilty.

"Hey, it ain't your fault. She manipulates you into thinking your doing good. If there is anyone to blame its Kuvira. Your not to blame," Kagome smiled kindly.

"She's right, we don't blame you. You were just doing what you thought was right," Mako said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone has lost trust is me. Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one thinks I can do anything anymore," Korra sighed annoyed.

"Kora, we trust you. Remember that," Kagome smiled to her.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Bolin asked confused.

"Oh I am so sorry bro, this is Kagome. She traveled with Korra after she left the South Pole," Mako introduced. Bolin noticed the look in Mako's eyes.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you. Kor has told me so much about you and little Paboo," Kagome smiled

"Really?" he asked excitedly. She nodded happily

"Oh thank you, now I want another hug. This time with Kagome in it," he said happily. They all got into a big group hug. They broke apart,and smiled towards each other. Mako and Korra went down the steps to talk. Bolin went to leave but was stopped by Kagome.

"Hey Bolin, I know your sad about Opal. Just keep trying and don't give up. She will come around, because I know for a fact that she still loves you," Kagome beamed encouragingly. "In the meantime, here have a cookie. I made it from scratch," she smiled handing him a cookie. He took a bite, and instantly loved them.

Bolin had tears in his eyes of joy and hope. He rushed over to Mako and grabbed him by the shoulders . He got into his face and looked him dead in the eyes ,with tears in his eyes.

"Mako, marry that girl. She is so nice, bakes cookies, and pretty," he bawled out in happiness. Before he left to go to Air Temple Island. Mako just stood there confused , shocked , and embarrassed. Korra was standing there laughing. Kagome walked over to them looking confused, but shrugged it off.

Then an spiritual image of Jinora appeared above them.

"Korra, Kagome, the vines are taking me. Help me," she cried in a panic. Korra, Mako, and Kagome looked to each other, and rushed to the spiritual wilds. They spotted Chief Beifong ordering a bunch of officers, they went to her.

"We got to get in there and save Jinora," Korra called being flanked by Kagome and Mako.

"I don't want anyone in there right now," she answered sounding stressed and concerned.

"Look I know I am not the same Avatar, I used to I can do this," Korra said pumped. Then a vine came out of the wilds attacking the surrounding people.

Bafong looked to them concerned and worried. "Be careful," she said solemnly.

"Don't worry we will," Kagome beamed following after Korra into the spirit wilds.

"Jinora, " Korra and Kagome called. Kagome tried sensing Jinora's aura, but it was way too weak to pinpoint.

"Hello , anyone?" Mako asked looking around. There was a sudden slithering sound nearby.

"Wait do you hear that?" Kagome asked concerned. They stopped looking and was prepared for an attack. Then the window to Kagome's right smashed as a vine came flying through. Kagome dodged it as it tried to grab her. They defend themselves trying not to be grabbed. But it got around Kagome's waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Let go of me," she screamed struggling to get free.

"Kagome," Korra and Mako yelled, as they quickly took action. They attacked it with fire as it tried to take Kagome away.

"Let go of my Kagome, NOW," Mako yelled angrily attacking the vine. Kagome stopped struggling when she heard him say,"my Kagome." Korra finally got the vine to let her go. Mako quickly caught her, before she hit the floor. Kagome was red as tomato. But decided to ignore what he said for a later date. He placed her on the ground gently. Not quite realizing what he just said.

"Come on let's go," Korra called to them. Kagome and Mako chased after her, fighting off the other vines. They continue until Korra dropped some earth blocking the vines path. Kagome saw a glow behind her, and turned around. She saw different pods glowing.

"Wow, guys check this out," she said in awe and a bit freaked out.

"What are those?" Mako asked shocked and in confusion. They walked up and Korra touched one of the pods. She gasped and looked fearful. Kagome quickly looked at their auras and gasped as well.

"It's Jinora and the rest of them. Their spirits are trapped in the spirit world," she said worried. "That's why Kagome couldn't sense them," Korra said looking at a mortified Kagome.

"Then let's get them out," Mako said making a knife out of fire.

"No, you'll provoke the vines. Let me try," Korra said stopping him. "Kagome help me?" She asked her friend. She nodded and stepped up beside her. They bent the water to criss cross around the pods. The water began to glow, they struggled and dropped them.

"We can't pry them open," Kagome gasped annoyed.

"Why don't I meditate into the spiritual world," Korra said

"Korra, you sure?" Kagome asked concerned. She has seen korra try to meditate into the spiritual world , but nothing.

"Yes," she nodded dropping down to her meditating position. Kagome watched worriedly upon her friend.

"Don't worry so much," Mako said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but," she trailed off. Mako understood, Kagome had watched her heal in the last 6 months, and was worry.

She took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. She looked over at Mako, with a dust of pink on her cheeks. "So, "my kagome"?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Mako's eyes widened in shock realization, what he was thinking at that moment, was actually said out loud.

"Uh….well…. you see….." Mako stuttered but was cut off by Korra gasping in pain.

"Korra," Kagome called rushing to her side.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked concerned.

"It's him again, isn't ?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Him? Him who?" Mako asked looking to Kagome holding Korra gently .

"Zaheer," Korra said gasping for air.

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" He asked both females.

"He has been haunting her , ever since she fought him," Kagome explained glowing a slight pink. She was pushing her aura over Korra's to calm her down.

"I haven't gotten any peace. It's like he is blocking me from going into the spiritual world," she said getting up with the help of Kagome.

"We are here Korra, what do you want us to do?"Mako asked. They hurriedly left the spirit wilds. Kagome and Mako stepped back to let kora talk to tension.

"Back to ,"my Kagome"," Kagome said looking at Mako. He suddenly felt like words have escaped him.

"Look, I really like you Kagome, and as more as friend," Mako confessed. Kagome's face brightened up red, she went to open her mouth. Though she was interrupted by Korra.

"Let's go, I am going to face him," Korra said determined. Kagome turned around face beaming red.

"Ok, let's go," she beamed. Korra had a raised eyebrow confused by her behavior. She filed it away for later, and just went off to the mountains.

A while later they were standing outside of a prison in the mountains.

"Are you sure about this?" Mako asked concerned.

"Yes, I think if I see him chained up. I will know he's no longer a threat," Korra said starting up at the prison. Kagome came up and gave her a side hug. Kora grasped her hand and squeezing it. Then she let it go, as they walked inside. She knew how scared kora was, and was there for her. Korra knew she couldn't hide her nervousness from her, and was happy she was there. They entered the prison. They were placed in the elevator. Korra took Kagome's hand again like a scared child. Kagome looked to Mako concerned. He nodded understanding the message. Korra was scared, and Kagome was trying to comfort her. They finally reached his cell and they began to open the doors. Mako went to go in, but was stopped by Korra.

"No, I need to do this alone," she said solemnly to both them. Kagome gave her a comforting hug.

"Flare your aura if you need me," she whispered in her ear. Korra hugged her back and let her go. Kagome and Mako watched her disappearing behind the lowering wall.

"She will be fine," Mako told a worrying Kagome. She looked to him with worried eyes. He opened his arms and she leapt into them. He held her as she took comfort in his arms. He knew of Kagome's past and knew that this is probably the hardest step. They waited with baited breath for Korra. Mako didn't let Kagome go, and merely trying to help her stay calm. Kagome was just sensing Korra's aura waiting for a flare up. But it never came, instead she finally felt her aura weaken. It was a signal she was crossing into the spiritual world. She sighed with relief into Mako's chest.

"She made it into the spiritual world," she whispered. Mako beamed hugging her tighter in excitement. They separated when the wall began to lift and reveal Korra. Kagome ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Well done," Kagome whispered with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you," Korra whispered back hugging her. They let go and left the prison. As they reached outside Mako couldn't hold back anymore.

"How are you feeling?"Mako asked.

"I feel whole, it feels good," she sighed in happiness.

"So you think you will be able to forget what Zaheer did to you?" Mako asked as Korra walked ahead of them.

"No, but I am ready to accept what happen," she said staring at the prison. "And I think it will make me stronger," she smiled to kagome. She went and gave her one more hug. "I will leave you 2 alone to talk. Just give me all the details later," she whispered before letting her go. Kagome looked at her shocked ,as Korra walked off. Mako came up to her smiling.

"She is going to be ok," he told her nonchalantly.

"I know, " she smiled softly. "Mako, I have something to tell you," she said shyly. Mako looked at her with slightly wide eyes. "I...l…..like you yoo," she said shyly. Mako's eyes widen in shock , it took a moment for him to process what she just said.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," she nodded shyly , finally making eye contact with him. He beamed happily and couldn't help but to mentally cheer.

"In that case, would you like to go out to dinner?" he asked her lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"Yes," she beamed happily. She hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. Mako beamed hugging her back happily. Korra looked on with a happy smile on her face, and couldn't wait to corner her for all the details.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 7

"Well?" Kagome asked Korra and Asami as they left the meeting with the president.

"He likes the plans, but he wanted a spirit weapon. Though we talked him out of it. Korra is going to convince the spirits to help defend the city," Asami explained hugging Kagome in greeting.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome asked Korra. Korra looked at kagome's appearance , noticing a few things. One she was wearing a black round mini skirt, a long bell sleeve cold shoulder sapphire blue top, upon her feet was a pair of laced up ballet flats, and she was wearing makeup, subtly make up.

"No thanks Sis, but judging by what you are wearing. You have another date with Mako," she beamed at Kagome knowingly.

"I can cancel it. This is the safety of the city we are talking about," Kagome countered still blushing madly. Kagome and Mako have been dating a few weeks now, and was planning to go out for lunch later.

"Kagome, we've got this, go have some fun," Asami reassured her. Kagome looked conflicted, but smiled anyway. She leaped into her friends arms.

"Thank you, guys," she beamed letting them go. She saw Mako leaving the office with Prince wu.

"Get going," Korra pushed her in his direction, with Asami giggling beside her. Kagome just blushed and walked over to Mako.

"You always have to ruin it. Don't you?" Mako asked in shock and disbelief.

"What ?! Why do you think guys do anything great? Its to pick up girls every song, work of art, and evacuation. Its all for the ladies," Wu said walking away all smug.

"He's kidding, right?" Kagome asked appearing beside Mako.

"Hey there beautiful," Mako beamed kissing her cheek.

"Hello dear, but you didn't answer my question," she remind him smiling.

"Oh I wish he was," he sighed looking down annoyed.

"Hey , dont worry its at least some form of progress," Kagome smiled trying to cheer him up. "Now come on, you owe me a lunch date," she smiled taking his arm.

"Ok, lets go before Wu sniffs us out," he chuckled whisking her away. He took her to a nice cafe near city hall. They sat and talked about this and that. Just getting to know each other better.

Mako loved it , it was so relaxing, he was having the time of his life. He loved almost everything about Kagome. She was smart, witty, beautiful, powerful, a great listener, and just over all great. He has heard stories from Korra about how their travels were like. He was sort of looking forward to seeing this temper of hers.

Kagome felt exactly the same way as he did. She thought he was handsome, smart, wirry, charming, strong, and overall a really great guy. He and Korra inspired her to be stronger version of herself. She actually sent a letter home to her parents, and sisters. Along with that letter was another sent to Sesshomaru. She told them about her travels with the Avatar, her new friends here in Republic City, and about Mako. She hoped they would get to them, and that at least Sesshomaru, Sango, and her parents would read her letter. After Inuyasha, Kagome hasn't heard a word from her twin sister Kikyo. Which made her sad and mad all at the same time. She acts like she was the one that slept with her finance. Though it was she who betrayed her. She tried so many time to reach out, but she got nothing. Except the cold shoulder and nasty words. Kagome just hoped one day she will be able to mend things between them.

After lunch they walked around Avatar Korra park together. They were in complete bliss. On the way back to his place, they stopped at the mail office. She had received 5 letters in total. When they reached Mako's place they went inside to his family's home. He had to leave to work with Wu, so Kagome just told him she would wait for him to come back. She watched him leave with Prince Wu.

After he left she went inside and sat by a window, and began to read her letters. The first one was from Sesshomaru. He was proud of her, for befriending and assisting the Avatar. The next was from Sango, also proud of her in regards of the Avatar, happy I made a whole lot of new friends, and asking a million questions about Mako. Along with that was her update on her being currently pregnant. Kagome squealed at the news of finally becoming an aunt. The next letter was from her parents. It was about the same as Sango's , minus the pregnancy news. They told her about the goings on at home.

The fourth letter was shock to her. It was from her twin sister , Kikyo. She hesitantly open the envelope, scared of its contents. She hesitantly read the letter. It spoke about how she was sorry for inuyasha, she had thought he loved her. Also that he had broken off their engagement. He also told her that Kagome was being vindictive, trying to ruin their love. She didn't realize the truth till about a month ago. She was pregnant with his child, and he left. Telling her everything, about him trying to sleep with kagome, never loving her, just want her cuz she looked like Kagome, and everything he said was a lie. Apparently he has been scouring the Earth Kingdom looking for her. That slightly scared kagome a bit, but knew she could handle it. After the initial heart break, she finally asked Sango for the whole story. She was proud of her for fighting back, along with her helping the Avatar. She is planning on coming to republic city in 2 days. She knew of Kuvira threat, but she didn't care. She was letting her twin face it alone. Kagome had tears running down her face. She was so happy to finally get her sister back, her other half.

She then turned to the fifth and final letter. It had no returning address on it, but it seemed to be looming over her as a dark shadow. She hesitantly opened the letter. She read the first line and dropped it immediately. It was from Inuyasha. He had found out about where she was , after over hearing her mother talking to his mother about her. She quickly scanned through the letter a little panicked. He was talking about what he did to her twin, and how it was for them. How she belonged to no one but him. Other words crazy talk. It wasn't till she read the line that said he was coming for her, did she really get worried.

Mako arrived home at the exact moment, he was expecting a beaming Kagome, but he found a pale and terrified Kagome. He rushed to her side worried something was wrong. She merely handed him the letter. He quickly read through it. He was seething mad. He couldn't believe this luntatic was coming here to take his girl. He wanted to go out there and search for him and burn him to a crisp. At the moment he was concerned for Kagome, and brought her into his arms to comfort her. He whispered that he wouldn't let him get her. Kagome felt a lot stronger and braver in Mako's arms. After awhile they broke apart. They decided to go to Air Temple Island, and tell Korra.

When they arrived, anf told Korra. She was beyond furious, she actually created a column of Fire. She wanted to go out searching for the lunatic and burn him into a pile of ash. Kagome quickly reminded her of Kuvira, and that they would worry about inuyasha till Kuvira was gone, or he appeared. Needless to say kagome was not allowed to be alone, except on air temple island. After Korra told Tenzin, he told all of his airbenders about the man's description ,and is to be arrested on sight. Mako quickly went to the police station and put out a bulluton out for inuyasha. After he and Korra decided to just call Kagome the Avatar's Advisor. It became a top priority. Kagome felt like this was a bit overkill, but was touched by everyone's concern. Especially by Mako, and how he was not scared off by this. She felt her heart swell at the sight of him dishing out orders to everyone. To her, he looked really hot.

A few days later Kagome was standing in the train station with Asami, and two policemen nearby, waiting for Kikyo to arrive. Kagome was so excited and giddy. Asami had to remind her to calm down. When finally her twin appeared. She looked alot like kagome, but unlike her , Kikyo had doe brown eyes, and straight black hair. She was wearing a long red skirt with a white sweater on top.

"Kikyo," Kagome cheered as she rushed to her pregnant twin. Kikyo looked up and beamed at her sister. She dropped her bag and rushed to hug her sister.

"Kagome," she cheered hugging her. "I am so sorry," she whispered hugging her tighter. Kikyo feels horrible for what she out her sister through.

"It fine Kikyo, I forgave you a long time ago," Kagome whispered. "Come on there is someone I want you to meet," she beamed.

"Oh Mako?" she asked mischievously.

"No, he is currently working. This is Asami, a good friend of mine," Kagome beamed escorting her sister over to Asami.

"Nice to meet you," Asami said professionally. "Kagome you have that meeting later with President Ryko," Asami reminded her kindly. Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded hurriedly.

"Oh I totally forgot, hey do you mind keeping an eye on Kikyo?" kagome asked Asami hopefully. Asami beamed nodding in agreement. "Oh thank you, ok Sis I have a meeting to get to, and Asami will take great care of you while I am working. I will see you after work," Kagome beamed kissing her cheek as she bounded away with the two policemen.

Kikyo waved bye and turned to the cold looking assami. Asami did not trust Kikyo as far as she could throw her. Especially what has happened in the past. They left the station and headed for the hotel.

Kagome arrived in City Hall, and ran inside.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Kagome beamed walking into the meeting room,

"Its no problem your right on time ," Tenzin reassured her. Mako and Wu came in behind her.

"Hey Hun," Mako beamed hugging her.

"Hey babe," she beamed kissing his cheek.

"Now that we are all here. How is the evacuation coming along?" Ryko asked Prince Wu.

"It could be better, so far we have evacuated 18 families," Wu said happily reading form a piece of paper.

"Only 18, there are millions of people in this city," Korra said appalled.

"I did say it could be better," Wu shrugged not worried.

"The problem is it's a volunteer evacuation ," Mako shrugged sitting next Kagome .

"Makes since, if they don't think there in danger, then they don't want to leave," Kagome sighed thinking aloud.

"Guys, good your here," Bolin said barging into the room.

"What is up with you barging into my meetings all the time?" president Ryuk asked outraged. Then they saw Su walking and her family.

"Su? Your ok. I am sorry about Zafu," Korra said relieved getting up and giving her a hug. Kagome got up and went to them smiling happily.

"How did you escaped?" she asked giving her a hug.

"Opal, Bafung, and I went and rescued everyone. Though we had a run in with Kuvira, and got close to her spirit super weapon, to close, way to close," Bolin said leaning on Su.

"Is she planning to use it on Republic City?" Tenzin asked concerned.

"Yes, I found out she planned to attack Republic City in to 2 weeks time," a lady in Kuvira's female uniform.

"Oh yeah Jullie is back on our side though she was always on our side…" Boling said sounding thn confused at the end.

"Let's, let her tall us," Kagome smiled happily.

"I pretended to be loyal to Kuvira , to sabotage her weapon. It didn't work, but I did over hear her plans to attack," Jullie explained.

"I knew she wouldn't stop at Zafu," the President said.

"My guess is she is going by rail, that is the only way she can transport that weapon," Lyn said thinking aloud.

"Then we will cut the rail lines," Korra said hurriedly.

"I agree, but let's get as many citizens out of the city before hand. Put out the announcement, the evacuation is now mandatory," the president ordered.

"Korra, I will go with them and help evacuation," Kagome told Korra. She nodded in agreement.

"We are on it," Mako said standing up and moving to Kagome's side.

"Don't worry Mr. President I won't let Kuvira take our city," Korra sounding dead serious.

Awhile later at the radio station connection room.

"There, we are connected to the emergency hotline. You are going out to every radio in the city," the lady worked told Mako.

"Attention citizens, this is not a test. An attack on the city is emenatate. President Ryko has ordered and mandatory evacuation for all citizens," mako said into the microphone. He then began reading from the handbook, while all the lights in boards began to flash. Kagome looked around and sighed in resign. It appeared her boyfriend was causing a panic.

"Uh, Chief I think he is causing a panic. We are getting confused calls all over the city," the lady said sounding a bit worried.

"What is so confusing? I am giving specific instructions,"mako asked defensively.

"I know Darling, its just natural reaction. How would you feel if you heard that over the radio?" kagome asked soothingly leaning on his back.

"Great this is just what we need," Lyn grumbled annoyed.

"Let me , I got this," Wu said going to the microphone and taking mako's seat. Kagome merely kissed his cheek to get him to stop pouting. Wu began to speak into the microphone, and calmed everyone down.

"Well done Prince," Kagome complimented him.

"You may not make such a bad king," Lyn said impressed.

"Thank you," Wu said ecstatically.

Kagome quickly made a call to Kikyo, and begged her to go home. At first she was hard set on not going, until kagome told her about the spirit weapon, and she needed to protect her baby. She finally relented and went with the Evacuated people, going back home. Before leaving , she swore to heaven above, Kagome better visit the moment Kuvira was defeated, and bring her boyfriend along. Kagome agreed reluctantly. Mako came up and wrapped an arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her hair. He wanted to send her out of the city too, but knew better than to do that. Especially if she is similar to Korra.

A week after everything was on schedule, and the city began to look like a ghost town. Korra approached Kagome as her Advisor, with the idea of going to destroy that weapon. Kagome agreed, and volunteered to help.

They then approach Asami, and she agreed as well. Finally they approached Mako and Bolin. They also agreed, after a bit convincing on Mako's part about Kagome going.

"There is something we would like to discuss with you," Korra said walking into the attic of air temple island. The entire team avatar was there (Kagome is included in that group).

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"The five us have been talking, and we want to go take out Kuvira's spirit weapon,before it gets too close to the city," Korra said surrounded by her closest friends.

"That sounds like a risk we don't need to take," Tenzin said sternly and slightly worried. "The evacuation is on schedule, and General Iroh is getting his army in place," Tenzin said sounding like a father ordering his children.

"I know Iroh can go toe to toe with Kuvira's army, but," Korra trailed off.

"With that spirit weapon on deck, changes things a bit," Kagome said crossing her arms across her chest, as she stood right next to Korra.

"Its to powerful , it can destroy the entire city," Bolin said sounding terrified.

"We can't let it get on our doorstep," Mako said in a serious tone.

"We will sneak behind enemy lines, and disable the weapon," Korra explained.

"If we disable it, it will even out the playing field," Asami said stepping beside Korra.

"But if you get caught," Tenzin said worriedly.

"It's worth the risk," Korra cut him off.

"I agree,it maybe our only shot to prevent an all out war from breaking out," the President said solemnly. Kagome checked out his arua and saw pure fear in it. She knew he was terrified about this whole situation. "Good luck," he nodded to them.

"We head out tonight," Korra said.

Kagome went to her room on Air Temple Island, and changed. She figured it was time to break out the old battle attire. It was an exact replica of her sister Sango's(her demon slayer outfit), but Kagome's was in variety shades of her head was a chain that kept a small navy blue crescent moon charm at the center of her forehead. She strapped her handle on her hip. It was made for her by Sesshomaru. She could bend water through it and make a whip , sword , staff, and anything else. She then strap on 4 animal skinned pouches to carry water in. she decided to leave her hair down for this fight, but brought a ribbon for incase. After double checking she had everything, she left for the courtyard.

She approached her friends as they climbed onto a flying biason.

"Where is Kag's?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Right behind you," she called. They all looked at her, and had very different reactions. Korra beamed, Asami and Bolin were shocked, and mako was stunned speechless at the sight of her.

"Kagome, please tell me where you got that outfit, because I want one," Asami said in shock.

"Me too," Korra cheered from atop the flying biason.

"It was custom made by my family. I can ask them to make you two one. Just need to know what colors and your sizes," Kagome shrugged.

"Is there a mens version?" Bolin asked getting close to her with starry eyes.

"Yes, and I will ask them to make one for you as well," Kagome sighed, but smiled.

"Yes! Team Avatar uniforms, and gear," Bolin cheered. He then noticed Mako standing there still bugged eyed. "Hey, earth to Mako," he called waving his hand in front of his face. Mako finally snapped out of it.

"You…..a…..look….gr….great," he stuttered still staring at Kagome.

"Thanks Mako," she blushed shyly. She then shook her head getting back in the zone. "Ok no more stalling, we need to go," she said in a monotone voice. It scared everyone, but Korra. She knew Kagome was in the mind set for a fight. They all climbed aboard, and took off.

They sat around on the flying bison as it flew , keeping an eye out for Kuvira. After awhile they got something.

"Guys I see something. Down there," Bolin called pointing the distance. It was Kuvira's army on the move.

"Is that?" Asami asked shocked.

"Kuvira's army. They already crossed into United Republic territory. She is a week early," Korra called scared and upset.

"I don't understand, there are no train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon?" Mako asked looking to everyone confused. They then heard large footsteps, and metal grinding against metal.

"I am willing to guess, by carrying it on that," Kagome called pointing to the large figure. They all had their jaws on the floor in shock.

"It's a giant mecasuit" Asami called terrified.

"Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?" Mako asked Bolin in shock.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention it. Of course I didn't know," Bolin began to say sarcastically, then yelling it at the end. They all looked at the terrifying mecasuite. It then lifted its arm with the cannon on it , and aimed it at them. It then began to glow a pinkish purple.

"I know what happens next!" Bollin began to panic. "We need to get out of here now! NOW!" Bolin screamed at Korra painting. Korra moved the bison as fast she could. When the weapon fired, it narrowly missed them. It was a few inches above their heads. Mako threw himself on top of Kagome. They all screamed in shock, and terror. Korra finally got the flying bison under control. This time when she fired again, they hid behind a mountain. When they were safe distance away, Mako got off of Kagome. But he kept his hold on her. After awhile they returned to the Air Temple Island.

They were met by everyone , when they landed.

"Korra what happened? Why are you back so soon?" Tenzin asked concerned. Korra began to explain what happened.

Kagome was still being held by Mako. In the end it was decided Asami, Mako, and Bolin would go to the factory to work on the hummer suites. Kagome and Korra are going to the front lines. Mako went to protest, but after seeing the fiery looking in Kagome's eyes he relented.

Korra and Kagome stood side by side next to General Iroh. They stood in front of a bunch of tents behind the legion of soldiers. Kagome had her eyes closed and was feeling for the auras that were approaching. She could also feel Ikki doing the same thing as she was. Kagome couldn't help but mentally smile at the progress of her young student.

She finally felt the large mass of auras behind the ridge. Everyone around the looked on in shock as the giant weapon came into view. As the enemy stood a few feet from them, Kagome looked on with no emotion in her face. She didn't listen to Kuvira and the President talk. She only began listening when she heard the President surrender. Kagome turned to the radio in the tent glaring.

"Good, turn your army, and the Avatar over to me. Give us your location, and I will send Botar over with our terms," Kuvira said almost gleefully. Kagome punched a pole near her shattering it.

"I am not surrendering," Korra called enraged.

"Neither am I," Kagome said darkly.

"Get back to the city before she sees you," Iroh order them. Korra turned to Kagome, and they began to leave. "and Korra , Kagome," Iroh called stopping them. They turned to face him. " FInd a way to beat that thing," he said in a serious tone.

"We will," Kagome nodded. They ran out of the tent ,and back to the city. When they reached the city, they went straight to Asami's factory. Kagome slammed open the door pissed off.

"He surrendered," Kagome said angrily. Mako went over and hugged her close to him. He was worried about her, when he saw Kuvira fire her weapon upon the city.

"It's just us now," Korra said looking at everyone.

"How are we going to defeat an army, and a monstrous mechasuite," Bolin cried freaking out.

"Maybe we don't need to beat it, but we can cripple it," Asami said to the others in a distant tone. "Jullie when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that giant?" Asami asked Jullie.

"I didn't even know they were building it," Julie said in shock.

"I guess Botar Jr is a better inventor than I thought," Vairak said in shock. "Don't you ever tell him I said that," he suddenly said annoyed upset.

"Botar," Kagome whispered aloud. She looked at Korra with an idea in her head on how to beat that thing. Korra looked to her too, having the same look.

"He built that thing," Korra said looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Then he would know how to take that monster down," Kagome smiled mischievously.

"We just need to capture him," Korra said with a mirroring smile.

"And get him to tell us, how" kagome finished. They loved it when they were thinking the same thing.

Tenzin made a noise as if he was going to object. Korra looked over at him worried.

"I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have. If," Korra began to explain, but was cut off by Tenzin.

"Korra , I'm in," he agreed with them.

"Your going to need a strong , stealth team of airbenders to get in out without anyone noticing," Kagome saud getting out of Makos arms to stand by Korra.

"I couldn't agree more. Tenzin, Boomi, Jinora, and kei let's get going," Korra said looking at the group of airbenders. Meelo though was looking around hurt and sad.

"What about me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Sorry buddy, I need everyone to be super quiet, and your frats are to much of a wild card," Korra said becoming eye level with the boy.

"I can be quiet," he yelled just then he farted. "Ok, point taking," he conceded.

"Ikki, while they are gone. We will track their progress," Kagome said to the irritated looking airbender. She brightened up when she heard Kagome's idea. They ran to the roof of the building and began to meditate. They tracked their friends and family. After awhile a new aura joined them.

"You feel that Ikki?" Kagome asked soothingly.

"Yes," she nodded along.

"That's Botar, and since everyone but his aura is relaxed. They got him easy peasy," Kagome explained. Ikki nodded in agreement. They ran back inside and told everyone.

When the others arrived, Kagome decided to step back and let Korra handle this one. She will only step in if necessary.

As they tied bota to a chair. Korra tried to scare it out of him. His mother tried to use his emotions and hopefully his love for his family.

"Kuvira is my only family now," he said coldly to his mother.

"We are going by this all wrong," Kagome said aloud stepping forward. "Your right we aren't going to physically hurt you, but I can do something far worse. Take the one thing you truly love, Kuvira," Kagome said darkly.

Botar's eyes widened in shock and fear. Then morphed back into anger. "What do you mean?" he asked angry.

"Kuvira might win, and might drive us out of the city. But you won't be around to enjoy the victory. Because if we run, I will take you with me. No matter where we run to , I will keep you with us. I will make it my life's mission to make sure you never see or be with Kuvira again," Kagome said darkly with an ice cold stare. She could see fear seeping into his aura with every word she spoke.

Botar was actually more terrified of this women than he was ever scared of anyone.

"Is losing Kuvira really worth taking the city?" Korra asked catching onto Kagome's plan. She was manipulating him with his love towards Kuvira, to get what they needed. She was trained to find an enemies biggest weakness ,and exploit it. In this case they tried everything, but this, and Korra knew that was her last resort in any situation.

"You can't," Botar grumbled straining the ropes as fear reached his voice.

"I can," Kagome said coldly.

"And she will," Korra said crossing her arms. " "Unless you convince Kuvira to back off. Yout two will still have the Earth Kingdom, but leave the United Republic alone," she said darkly. Kagome watched as his aura become petrified, and knew they got him.

Korra went and got a radio to have Botar talk to Kuvara. Kagome went over to Mako, and he could see that she really didn't want to do that. Mako hugged her tightly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It seemed to cheer her up a little. Ikki came over as Kagome and Mako released each other. Ikki could see the emotions of her aura, and how she hated to do that. Ikki hugged her around her waist, Kagome realized that Ikki saw her aura the whole time. She knelt down and hugged her back, while Botar talked to Kuvira. As Korra was untied Botar, Mako looked out the window and saw something terrifying. Kuira was pointing her spirit gun right at them.

"Guys she must have our location, because she is pointing that thing right at us," Mako called terrified.

"No, she wouldn't," Botar called heart broken.

"Everyone out Now," Korra called as the gun began to light up. Mako grabbed kagome's hand , and she grabbed Ikki's hand. They began to sprint to the exit. They all dove to the ground as the blast hit the building. Mako threw himself on top of Kagome, while she threw herself on top of Ikki.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 8

Bolin earth bend the giant wall that was on top of them. Everyone bolted out of there. Mako held Kagome's hand the entire time, while Kagome held Ikki's. They stood closely together, as Tenzin flew off to check things out.

"Kuvira is heading our way," Tenzin said scared.

"This is my home town, but I say we leave. We can come back after we figure out how to beat that monster," boling cried terrified.

"What about the citizens that havent been evacuated yet? Wu is with them, and if Kuvira finds out he's with them. She may fire that weapon to just get him," Mako said hugging Kagome to his chest.

"I let her take Zafu, I am not going to fail again," Korra called angry.

"Not to mention, the world isn't safe with that weapon in her possession," Kagome said darkly.

"I agree," they all turned at the sound of Lyn's voice. She was standing on top a pile of rubble. "We take out that giant today," she said in a bravado tone.

"Lyn," Korra said relieved.

"Glad to see you all made it out. You had me worried," she said softly in a worried tone climbing down from the pile.

"Well you can count us non benders out. KuvIra just blew up all our Hummer Suites," Vairak said .

"Not all , there are a few prototypes in my office. If we get a few up and running ,we may have a fighting chance," Asami told everyone.

"Su, take Botar Jr and the rest of the wounded to Asami's office, Kagome go with them. You're an exceptional healer. The rest of us will just have to face Kuvira on our own,," Korra said darkly. Kagome agreed with her completely. She looked up at Mako with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Be careful," she whispered as she hugged him around his neck. She had her face in the nook of his neck taking in his spicy scent.

"I will , I promise, I love you," he whispered hugging her around the waist. Kagome's eyes widen in shock, and was speechless. "In case I don't make it back, I just wanted you to know," he whispered. Kagome began to cry silent tears. They held each other for another moment. When they let go, Kagome ran off following Asami.

Asami saw her tear streaked face, and the amount of worry on her face. She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, as a sign of support. They finally made it to Asami's office, and Kagome got to work. She healed Botar Jr first, because he was the worst off..

"Ok, Su have him drink this when he wakes up. It will help relieve the pain, and restore some of his strength," Kagome told the worrying mother. "And he will be fine physically. Emotionally , I don't know," she sighed. Su smiled kindly to the young water bender, and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Thank you Kagome," she whispered taking the cup of medicine. Kagome nodded and moved on to the others. She finally got the few wounded done with. When Korra and the others bursted in with a lot of wounded airbenders. Kagome rushed over and assisted them.

"Everyone that has major damage, or lost consciousness put them on that wall. Those that have slight injuries such as sprains and are not life threatening go on that wall" Kagome ordered everyone. Gone was the sweet, understanding women. In her place was a strong leader, that will take absolutely no lip.

Mako watched his girlfriend, and thought she was totally hot.

Everyone hurriedly did as she ordered. Kagome went to Bolin that was cradling Opal in his arms. kagome went and felt around, she sensed some internal bleeding.

"Bolin come on, bring her in here, she's first," Kagome ordered as she went into the room Botar and his mother were. "Sorry to interrupt but I need the table, NOW," she ordered. Botar quickly gto off the table. He and Su's eyes widened when they saw Opal.

"Opal," he cried out in a panic. Kagome zoned him out as she got to work. It took a bit , but she finally healed Opal. She left the room to allow Sube with her daughter. Kagome moved on to the other benders ,and quickly healed them. She ran down to the open area, where the others were.

"Mako," she called jumping into his arms. He caught her and swung her around, before placing her down. She kissed his cheek, and turn to listen to Botar tell everyone, the machine was unstoppable.

"Maybe not," a male voice answered. Everyone looked over in shock of what or whom they saw.

"Dad?" Asami asked shocked.

"I busted him out, figured we could use all the genius we could get our hands on. If the prison still standing we can throw him back in," Lyn told everyone glaring at the man.

"You think you can stop that thing?" Kagome asked stepping up to stand beside Korra, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You must act like an infection. Break the skin and attack the vital organs. Disconnect the brain, and the heart, and this beast cannot live," he said cryptically.

"But how are we to get inside?" Korra asked interested, and a tad confused.

"Future Industries has plasm saw that can cut into platinum," he explained. "If we had one on the mecasuites," he began to explain.

"But the saws are way to big. We will never get them off the ground," Asami interrupted him.

"I think i can add an electrical element to your welding torch , and convert it into a plasma saw," he said thinking aloud. "Then we just need to land on the giant, cut a hole big enough for someone to get inside," he finished.

"Like a metal masqwtow," Asami said with realization.

"You know what I do to mosquitoes that land on me. I squish them," Verik said dramatically.

"We will have to attack them in a swarm to keep you safe in the hummer suites. It looks like it's our only hope," Korra told them all.

"I am coming, you need me more out there than in here this time," Kagome said in a hard tone. Korra nodded along with her.

Mako came up behind her, hugging her around her waist. He was terrified for her, but knew he couldn't stop her. Ikki came up, and began talking to Kagome about the different uses in auras. Then a air bender came bursting in, completely panicking.

"Kuvira is headed our way," he cried out.

"How long till you get them running?" Kagome asked.

"A few more minutes," Asami called inside a suite.

"Get out there as soon as you can," Korra told her.

"If you make it inside. Go to the engine room, there are 2 levers. Turn them off at the same time, and you will shut the whole system down," Botar told them.

"Thank you," Korra said after glancing at Kagome. She nodded that he was telling the truth. "Ok, we may not be able to beat that thing, but we can slow it down. Let's move," Korra addressed everyone. They ran out to meet Kuvira before she reached Asami's office. Kagome looked around and found a river.

"Korra if you can't get that thing to stop, or the hummer suites can't land, drive her to the river," Kagome told her. Korra nodded and went to face the giant. Kagome stood on the bridge, and watched as the others dropped a building on her, air bending, and about anything to stop her. But she seemed unstoppable, the Hummer Suites couldn't land long enough to cut a hole.

"Korra," Kagome called her friend as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. Korra rushed over to her side. They waited till Kuvira was close enough. They bent the entire river onto her ,and froze her in place minus the weapon. She got a blast off, adn hit a hummer. Kagome saw the auras, and knew that Vairek, and Jullie were fine. Korra, and Kagome bent the ice onto the weapon. It allowed Asami, and her dad to land on it ,and began to cut. Kagome stood with the others watching. Kagome then began to cry as she watched, Asami's father's aura vanish. They then saw the hole he made before he died.

"That's our opening," Korra told the others. Kagome leapt onto Mako's back as he blasted onto the giant. They all began to spring, heading for the hole. Korra saw the hand coming towards them, and bent the ice to block it. Kagome helped by firing some ice onto the arm to buy Korra some more time. They ran for the hole, Kagome dove in fist. But right when the hand smacked down, Korra was already inside. Korra and Kagome shared a determined look.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 9

"We need to move fast," Kagome told Korra as the alarm was going off.

"Your right, Su, Lyn go up to the arm and destroy that weapon. Mako, Bollin, Kagome, go to the engine room, and try to shut this thing down. I am going after Kuvira," Korra said determined.

"Are you sure? When you fought in Zafu" Su said concerned.

"I know she almost destroyed me, " Korra said looking down. "Not this time," she said looking uo determine.

Kagome gave her a tight hug. "Be careful," she whispered in her ear.

"I will Gome," she whispered back hugging her. "You be careful too," she whispered concerned.

"I will, I promise Kor," she smiled letting her go. Kagome followed Mako, and Bolin too the engine room. Kagome pulled up her face mask, and was ready. Bolin opened the hatch, and they lept in.

"Ok, Kags and I will take that lever, you get the other one," Mako told them quietly. Bolin nodded and went running towards one of the levers. Kagome and Mako went for the other lever. There were 2 man that stood next to it. When they noticed Mako and Kagome. One of them sent sheets of metal at them. Kagome oped her animal skin satchels and bent some water to repel some of the metal, and Mako got the rest. When Mako got knocked back by the guy, Kagome pulled out her handle and bent the water to form a whip. She whipped it at the guy wrapping it around his leg. She yanked knocking him back on to his back. She promptly jumped on him, punching him in the face to knocking him out. She looked over to Mako fighting a the other guy, and was winning.

He saw kagome watching, and decided to step up his game, and beat the guy into next week. He threw him over his shoulder, and landed the man before Kagome's feet. They quickly smiled to each other and headed for the lever.

"Ok ready," Mako called.

"Kind of busy, be with you in a moment," Bolin called fighting a engineer. Kagome saw a water pipe behind the engineered, and bent water into an ice shard, firing it at it. The pipe began to steam in his face. Bolin took the opportunity to ram the guy away.

"Ok now I am ready. Thanks Kags," he called over.

"Ok, 1…..2…..3," Mako called counting down. They pulled the levers on 3 , and nothing happened. "What why isnt it working?" Mako asked confused.

"My money's on Kuvira overrode the system," Kagome said looking at the panel.

"Great, what are we supposed to do?" Mako asked as Bolin moved to stand by Kagome. Bolin looking confused.

"Come On, you worked all that time with Verek and Botar Jr. Didn't any of their genus rub off on you?" Mako asked Bolin.

"Look , I am sorry, the only thing I know is that if you mess with these vines to much. They will explode," Bolin said to his brother and turned back to the panel.

Mako's eyes widened in realization, and he stared at Kagome. He was thinking of every memory he had with her. He loved her, and hoped one day that they would marry, and have little babies together. If he and her were going to have that future, or she had any future, he needed to do this. He had a hard look on his face, as his resolve became ironclad.

"Get the engineers, and yourselves out of here," Mako told them.

"Uh,would you please clarify why?" Kagome asked pulling down her mask.

"I am going to zap these vines with electricity," Mako told them.

"Ok lets back it up. I said if we mess with them, they will explode," Bolin stressed.

"Exactly," Mako said continuing on to explain, " it is our only way to shut this thing down."

"No, you can't Mako. You don't need to be the hero, to be awesome," Kagome said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your awesome," Bolin said upset next to her.

"I don't have time to argue. I am doing this. So get out of here," he yelled at them.

"Ok, but for the record I don't approve. Just get out of here as soon as you can," Bolin said sadly. "Promise," he said holding up his hand.

"Promise," Mako said taking the hand and having a bro hug.

"I love you," Bolin said.

"I love you too, take care of her. Should I not make it," he whispered to his brother. Bolin nodded glancing at Kagome. "Now go," he yelled urgently.

Kagome shook her head, and ran to him. She leapt up and kissed him on the mouth. He was shocked at first. But he quickly kissed her back. Though all too soon Kagome broke the kiss.

"You better make it back Mako," she said crying.

"I will try, go" he told her pushing her away. She shook her head and kissed him again. He responded instantly with all the love he had for her. They broke the kiss gasping for air. Mako looked into

Kagome's worried sapphire eyes. He was remembering all the moments he had with her, from when he first laid eyes on her in the restaurant to now.

"I love you," she whispered silently.

If it weren't for the current situation he would of been leaping for joy. But it was serious situation ,and he needed to get her out of here.

"I love you too, now get out of here," he told her urgently pushing her gently away. Bolin came up after getting the engineers out of there. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of Mako, while he was summoning lightning. She didn't turn away till she was going down the hatch. She looked up as she heard the explosions. Bolin looked up in time to see Mako's unconscious figure hanging on the edge. Bolin quickly climbed up and carried Mako down. Kagome rushed over as Bolin dropped Mako into her waiting arms. She hugged him to her chest, crying tears of relief. They then saw purple light glowing very violently. Bolin picked up Mako over his shoulders, and began to run with Kagome in front of them, away from the engine room. As the blast went off Kagome was knocked out along with Bolin, as the giant was cut in half.

Mako and Bolin were the first to regain consciousness. Bolin rushed over to Mako, and helped him stand. Mako was more worried about Kagome, because he couldn't see her anywhere. They heard a groan, as a figure sat up ,and slowly stand. It was Kagome and she was fine, sore ,but fine. Mako beamed when he saw her. She beamed right back, and ran over to him ,hugging him close. She kissed him hard and passionately. Putting all her love into the kiss, Mako was wishing he could hold her to him. Bolin felt awkward, and cleared his throat to break it up. They did, reluctantly, and Kagome was crying tears of joy.

"Come on let's get out of here," Kagome beamed. They made it to a door, but when they opened it. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the wondrous sight. It was a new spirit portal. Kagome quickly searched for everyone's auras. She was relieved everyone was safe, till she realized she couldn't feel Korra's. She ran off towards the spirit portal looking everywhere.

Desperate to find Korra, at least her body. But she couldn't find any trace of her. She could hear the others searching, but she zoned them out as she searched desperately.

Finnally she felt Korra's aura. Kagome turned towards the spirit portal, as Korra came out with Kuvira. She watched as Kuvira surrender, and was arrested. When they finally took Kuvira away. Kagome sprinted to Korra ,and tackled her in a hug. Kora stood there shocked as a blob of black tackled her to the ground. When she heard sniffling , she knew it was hugged her back just as tightly. Soon Meelo, Ikki, and Jimora joined the dog pile. They all began to laugh in relief and joy of it being finnally over.

—

"Though the battle did take a toll out of our beloved city. Out of the destruction love did bloom. That's why we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Sir Verek, and the lovely Julie Moon," Bolin said standing between Verek and Julie. Kagome sat beside Mako as she leaned against his shoulder crying happy tears.

After the battle, Kagome and Mako had went, and visited her family. There Mako met Miroku,Sango, Kikyo, her parents, little twin brothers Sota and Kohaku, Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's ward, Rin. Needless to say Sesshomaru scared the ever living daylights out of him. Though in the end , they all approved of him wholeheartedly. Kagome was so happy to hear that,and fell for mako even more.

Mako had asked her father and Sesshomaru's permission, to ask Kagome to marry him. Just incase they were not in the same city as them when he did pop the question. After an Agni Ki with Sesshomaru, and a monsterous intargition, he got their blessings.

While that was going on, Kagome was just happy to see everyone. Her parents, sisters, and brothers expressed how proud of her, with her part in defeating Kuvira. She was now dubbed the closest aunt, and sister ever.

They returned to republic city a week later, with more good news. Inuyasha had been caught when he snuck on to Air Temple Island.

Needless to say , he was met with a very pissed off Bolin and Opal.

Opal was grateful towards Kagome for saving her life, and viewed her as family. After the defeat of Kuvira. Her family and Kagome had spent some time together. They all adored her ,and saw her as another daughter/sister.

Bolin was the same way. Since she saved Opal, helped Korra, was his brother's girlfriend, and an all around great person, she was his sister.

When they spotted Inuyasha sneak onto the island, trying to find Kagome. They brutally destroyed him. By the time Tenzin found them, Inuyasha was hanging upside down, above a pool of lava. He quickly called Lyn. She came to the exact same sight, and was a tad bit shocked. After getting him down, they promptly arrested to say he will being going away for a very long time, with some physiatric help, and was not allowed to be within 5 miles of Kagome (Korra's idea).Do to the fact at the trial when he saw Kagome holding hands with Mako. He went on a rampage trying to get to them. Claiming Mako stole his wench, and that he will make her his, and no one will stop him. It took Lyn, and 10 of her men to drag him away. Kagome was silent the Whole time with a cold stare.

Now they sat at Verek and Julie's wedding, watching as the happy couple become husband and wife. After they kissed, Kagome was one of the first to get up and cheer.

At the reception, Kagome danced with Wang,Wung, Botar, Bolin, Boomi, and many others. Do to Mako's arm being broken he couldn't dance, well that was the excuse he gave her. Now he wished he could dance with her, and not all the other guys. Kagome walked over to him, when she saw his jealous look.

"Now ,now darling, cool down. I have eyes only for you," she lightly teased pecking him on the lips.

Wu then walked up to hem.

"Hi wu," Kagome beamed happily to him. Wu waved to her in greeting.

"My cousin told me how level headed you were during the whole evacuation. I got to say, I am really proud of you. But that doesnt mean I will set you up with Korra. So don't ask," Mako said proudly, then ended in a chassied tone.

"Don't worry Mako, sometimes a good evacuation is its own reward," Wu smiled proudly.

"Good evening Prince Wu, or should I saw King Wu," Korra said from behind them going to stand by Kagome. "So you ready to go to Basing Sae and take the throne?" Korra asked kindly.

"Yeah about that," he said awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I was thinking of stepping down as king, and get rid of the monarchy all together," Wu said happily. They each had a look of shock.

"Are you joking?" Kagome asked shocked.

"For once I'm not. I know what your going to say I am afraid of responsibility, putting my music career before my people, but it's none of those things, I honestly think the Earth Kingdoms states were independent and had elected leaders" Wu explained.

"Wow, that is very wise and mature of you," Mako said still shocked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Korra beamed happily.

"Yeah , the Earth Kingdom should involve," Kagome agreed beaming.

"And I will help you in anyway i can to make that happen," korra smiled proudly.

"Looking forward to working with you. Now the dance floor awaits," Wu said strutting to the dance floor. Kagome merely giggled at the funny way he was walking.

"How's the arm?" Korra asked concerned.

"Better thanks to Kagome," Mako nodded, looking down at Kagome.

"The words thank you dont feel big enough for what you guys did, but that's all I can really say," Korra said looking down. Kagome hugged her friend. Her strapless blue floor length ball gown wrinkling a bit. It was gift from her mother. It was a corset style bodice, a black ribbon tied around her waist. and a spill of sparkly silk falling to the floor. She had a sapphire and diamond necklace hanging from her neck, with a sapphire crescent moon in the center. She left her hair down, and placed a diamond hair piece that wrapped around her head. Upon her wrists were silver bangles to complete the look.

"Oh Korra, you don't need to say anything," Kagome sighed hugging her close.

"Just know we will always follow you into battle," Mako said in a serious tone .

"We've got your back,sister," Kagome beamed letting her go.

"We always will," mako said wrapping his good arm around Kagome's waist. Korra looked on with nothing but love and gratefulness in her heart. She was so happy seeing her best friend Mako, and her sister Kagome standing there beaming with joy. Korra knew that she wouldn't of been able to get through any of this without them.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!


	10. Epilogue

A/N hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone that has favorite , fallowed, and review. Thank you so much, you guys are the greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of InuYasha and Legend of Korra, that all belongs to Viz media and Nickelodeon.

Epilogue

When Korra and Asami decided to go on vacation in the spiritual World. They said goodbye to Kagome, and came back to an engaged Kagome. Mako had literally popped the question an hour after they left. Korra was upset that she missed it, but was thankful they videotaped it.

Kagome had not even let him finish the question before screaming yes ,and tackling him in a kiss. Korra and Asami couldn't stop laughing at the look of shock on Mako's face.

Mako and Kagome were soon married 5 months later. It was literally the biggest wedding ever to hit Republic City. It was even bigger than Verek's. To his dismay.

They had invited all their friends and families. They held it in Avatar Korra park, to the delight of Korra. Kagome had worn a gorgeous white ball gown dress (imagine Belle's ball gown from Beauty and the Beast ,but white), her hair was in a tight bun, and tiara upon her head holding a mile long veil behind her. Their was not a dry eye in the crowd.

That was 5 years ago, and things have certainly changed. Assami and Korra were now married, along with Opal and Bolin. Wu's plan for the Earth Kingdom, had worked, and the Earth Kingdom had elected leaders. Sango and Miroku had twin girls, while Kikyo had a little boy. Kagome couldn't believe how much the world has changed, espeacally her and Mako's life.

She was cooking at a stove in their two story apartment. Her little boy, Shippo, waddled over to her trying to see what she was doing. He had fireferret red hair, and emerald green eyes. She beamed as he tried to get her attention by lightly pulling on her long skirt. She looked down to see him hold his arms up. She bent down and picked up her little three year old. He looked on amazed at everything. Kagome then heard his stomach grumble, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, my little one, daddy will be home soon. Then we can eat," Kagome told him as she carried him into the living room beside his little sisters play pin. They had named their little angel, Midiriko, after the great warrior. She had her mother's inky black hair, and her fathers multin gold color eyes. She was currently 2 years old. She burped and a little bit of fire came out. Kagome merely giggled as she saw her daughter then play with her Avatar Aang doll, and Korra doll. Both a present from their Uncle Bolin. Kagome watched as Shippo try to get his baby sisters attention ,by bending a small rock into different shapes. Seeing her children getting along. Kagome returned to the kitchen to finish dinner.

An hour later as Kagome was setting the table, the front door opened to reveal Mako coming in. he looked exhausted, but brightened up when he saw his son trying to run to him. He bent down and lifted him up.

"So how was my fire ferrets day?" Mako asked as he carried him back into the living room.

"Great, Aunty Lyn taught me how to lift rocks," Shippo said excitedly. Kagome and Mako had asked Lyn to be their sons teacher,and after a bit of persuasion , she agreed. Now they would have lesson an hour a day, do to his young age. He put his son down as he went to the play bin. "Now how is my little princesses day today?" he cooed to her.

"Dada," she cheered as he held her to his chest.

"It was fine, just a few burps of fire here and there," Kagome said walking into the room. Mako beamed as he looked at his gorgeous wife. After they were married, they decided that Kagome would continue to be the Advisor of the Avatar till she became pregnant. She still helped her friend, but she doesn't fight anymore. Opting to be a more stay at home mom. Mako though went back to being a detective, and is quickly rising through the ranks.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the mouth. Shippo made a gagging noise at see his parents kiss. Kagome just giggled at his antics.

"And how was my gorgeous wife's day?" he asked lovingly as he put Midiriko into her high chair.

"Good, while Ship was at his lesson, we spent the hour with Opal, and her son. Then we went and paid Aunty Korra a visit. She was very excited to see the children," she beamed as she sat down to eat. As they began to eat, they heard wailing in the other room. Kagome sighed as she got up. She went into the nursery to come to a crying set of twins. Kagome went over to the little boy with sapphire blue eyes, and a tuft of hair just like his fathers. He immediately called when he was in his mother's arms. She sighed at her 6 month old son. She checked his diaper, and found it clean so she laid him into his movable twin basnet. Then she turned to his twin sister, that was still wailing. She bent down and picked her up. She checked her diaper, and found it full. She walked over to her changing table, and changed her diaper. Then placed her beside her brother. She rolled the bassinet into the dining room ,in between her and Mako's chair.

"So which one woke the other?" Mako asked teasingly. Kagome glared at him with no heat behind it.

"Little Korra, she peed and woke up Saka," Kagome sighed as she cooed at her twins.

Korra was beyond ecstatic when she found out they named their second daughter after her. Kagome looked on to the kitchen table as her family ate and joked. She couldn't believe that this was her life, and couldn't thank Korra more for bringing her to Republic City.

She was Kagome, to those that knew her personally, she was mother , friend, sister, daughter, and a wife. But to the rest of the world, she was Kagome, The Avatar's Sister.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!


End file.
